


Sound of Silence

by Fallen_Shadow69



Series: Sound of Silence [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Deaf Ruby, F/F, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Ruby life has always been silent. She has never heard her sister's laugh or her dad congratulate her. to all that would be a curse but to Ruby it gave her inspiration to do the one thing she loves more then life. draw. Deaf Ruby real world AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: sweet vibrations

Yang was walking back to her home when she saw a police car parked outside with two officers standing at the door. Fearing the worst Yang broke into a sprint to see what was the matter. Once she recognised one of the officers as her Uncle she began to worry.

Her Uncle Qrow mimed to take her headphones out. Once she did she realised why they were called. The ear splitting sound of Mozart filled her ears. "She is drawing again isn't she?" Qrow asked as Yang sighed. "I know she likes to feel it Yang, but I can't keep ignoring the fact my niece gives the station a few dozen calls about noise violation." Qrow said as Yang walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"I know Qrow, but you know as well as I do she can't hear it any other way. At least it isn't something violent. It's just classical in the middle of the day when most people are out." Yang said gesturing her Uncle and his new partner in. Yang walked into the living room to see her younger sister sitting on the floor drawing. Yang walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

Yang's sister looked up offended. Yang quickly began to sign why she did it. "Ruby, it was too loud again. Uncle Qrow got called. He is behind you with his partner." Yang said out loud as she signed each word with the precision that only came with years of doing it.

Ruby turned around to look at her Uncle horrified and began to frantically sign 'I'm sorry Uncle Qrow. I thought it was quiet I could barely feel the vibrations.' She signed with tears stinging her eyes. Her Uncle looked into his niece's eyes and simply replied, "Calm down Ruby. We only got one call and it was from your next door neighbour fearing something bad happened because of how long it was playing for." Qrow copied what Yang did and said each word he signed out. Slightly clumsier than Yang but Ruby knew what he meant. Qrow often forgot Ruby could read lips.

"I'm sorry Qrow what? I thought you said you've needed to arrest your niece on a few occasions." The new man who remained silent finally spoke up. Yang didn't mind him. He seemed a bit old to still be working with the police but other than that he seemed like a nice guy.

"No that would be Yang. Ruby is just deaf. She likes to feel music as she draws. She has great talent actually, the immediate neighbours actually are aware that she can only seem to draw with it playing so they don't mind if she only plays it during the day, if she teaches some sign language to their children once a week." Qrow said as Yang walked back into the room holding a mug of what Qrow could only imagine as hot chocolate for Ruby.

"Do you want to show Uncle Qrow and his partner some of your drawings? Of course only if they promise to not look at the unfinished ones." Yang signed once more with an expert level of ability to it. Ruby thought about it and nodded.

"Okay new guy I want to be clear here. She says she will let you look but don't look at the new one. She doesn't like it when someone looks at her unfinished work." Yang said as Ruby put her mug down and walked over to Qrow's partner holding out her sketch book.

The man took it and opened it up on the first page and was left breathless. The drawing was that of a girl in a red hood sitting down with an angel's wings wings wrapped around her. The angel the man had to admit looked like the blonde he came to know as Yang. It was shaded in so carefully. Each stroke of her pencil was as accurate as feasibly possible. The inking down so beautifully it didn't take away from the drawing but in fact it seemed to enhance it. Light amounts of water colours was all that was put in the background to make the character's stand out.

"Pity she never liked that one. She always said she could never truly capture Yang's desire to protect her." Qrow said looking over his partner's shoulder. The man quickly flung his head to look at Qrow.

“What? But this is beautiful. The subtle way the light is reflected of the subjects. It is a masterpiece. I’ve seen art in museums that pales in comparison.” He said turning the page to look at he second when Qrow's hand came down.

“Sorry, but you spent nearly ten minutes on that picture alone. If you go to the ones she is actually proud of, you won't be able to get back to work.” Qrow said handing Ruby the book after closing it. Handing it back to Ruby.

Qrow began to sign to Ruby, “I have to get back to work now. Tai should be off around nine. My partner loved the first drawing. Says little can compare to it.” Qrow said as Ruby just looked shocked back.

Ruby quickly began to sign as Yang translated. “She says that was the worst one. She doesn't understand why people like it so much. Apparently she wanted to destroy it but she keeps it as a reminder everyone starts from somewhere.” Yang said as Ruby walked over to a bookshelf and placed the sketch pad down. She bent down and carefully began to collect the pencils and pens that were scattered across the floor. Ruby always had a simple policy, she may be deaf but that doesn't give her a reason to be a slob and leave where she draws a mess.

“Yang, make sure there is some food left over for Tai and more importantly make sure he eats it. Probably starved himself whilst he was on call.” Qrow said pointing to Yang who rolled her eyes.

“I always do Qrow. He may be your brother but he is mine and Rubes Dad. All I need to say to get him to eat is 'Me and Ruby are worried. Please eat that for us.'” Yang said tilting her slightly to the side as she made her eyes grow.

Before Qrow and his partner could leave Ruby came back up and held an old beaten up book to Qrow. Qrow looked quizzically and began to sign simply “What is that for?” Ruby pushed it into his hands as she began to sign 'You kept asking to bring some to the office but I just finished one of my sketch pads last week and this is the first time I’ve seen you.'

“Oh.... I done goofed...” Qrow said handing the sketch pad over and began to sign how sorry he was. Qrow turned to his partner and grabbed the sketch pad.”She is letting me take this one to the station. Try to not get to caught up in looking at them.”

Yang began to lead them towards the door, smirking as Ruby took a seat and began to drink the hot chocolate that her sister made for her. She let out a hum of approval. Yang always knew how to make the best hot chocolate.

As Yang and the two men stood at the door. Qrow turned around to Yang and spoke up. “Yang, what's up with her? And don't tell me nothing is wrong with her. I know she hasn't attempted it in a while but she has bruises on her arms. What is going on?” Qrow asked. His partner sensing that it was a personal matter decided to go and get in the car as Qrow was talking.

“Qrow honestly, she won't tell anyone anything and Pyrrha has even attempted to get her to talk. Seriously, Qrow… I know something is up but if her girlfriend can't get her to talk and I can't we have nothing else.” Yang said softly, holding back the tears. It was a sensitive moment to anyone in the family, but Ruby constantly refused to talk to anyone.

“Yang, can you just attempt to get her to talk again. While I respect both of yours privacy, it's just it hurts me as well to see her destroying herself. While I trust you all are looking out for her but please for me, if she is getting abused can you just call me?” Qrow asked as he could see some form of rage build in Yang's eyes. “I'm not saying she is getting abused Yang, but this all started when she broke up with Neo. Just please ask her at least.” Qrow said turning around after giving Yang a quick hug. He bounded down the stairs with the goal of just getting back to work.

Yang sighing angrily as she resisted the urge to punch the nearest wall because Ruby would be worried about her. Yang turned around and saw Ruby holding her phone out to her. Yang could see the caller I.D. Yang sighed and took her phone and answered as she mouthed carefully 'thank you'.

“Jaune this best be a life or death matter. I told you last week that I’m not meant to be disturbed, this is my time with Ruby not work time. If that is what your calling about you can hang up now.” Yang said into the phone as she closed the door and gestured Ruby to walk in.

Yang pinched the phone between her shoulder and neck and quickly turned to Ruby. 'How did you know my phone was ringing?' Yang signed. Ruby quickly signed back 'I had my feet up on the couch and phone must have fallen out of your pocket. Thankfully you and dad keep your phone set to vibrate hard.'

“Yang I know and you know I wouldn't interrupt unless I had no other choice. I need you for an hour max. Velvet had a panic attack and Fox is going to cover her shift but he is around an hour away. You are my last option.” Jaune pleaded with her. He really didn't want to call her in today.

“What about Sun? Or is he still abroad? I can't leave Ruby today either way. You know how much she cherish our days.” Yang said dreading having to go into work. She knew Jaune was telling the truth. He would never ask Yang on her day off to cover unless he had no other choice. Especially when he knew Yang was going to spend the time with Ruby.

“No, he is still visiting his extended family. Yang I literally have no one else to turn to. Again an hour max. if Fox isn't here by that time feel free to leave. It is just I can't legally send Velvet home until someone is here to take her place and that is causing her panic attack to get worse.” Jaune continued his plea with Yang.

“You have exactly one hour. If Fox isn't there I don't care. Ruby will be with me as well. And you best pay me over time for this.” Yang said as she heard Jaune breath a sigh of relief.

“Deal. Hurry up please.” Jaune said hanging up before Yang had a chance to change her mind. Yang sighed and turned to Ruby.

'What is wrong? You're not in trouble again are you?' Ruby asked. She always worried about her sister deeply. 'No Velvet had a panic attack. I need to go in for an hour and Jaune says the second an hour has clocked I can leave. So I need to take you with me. I’m so sorry. I’m his only option.' Yang signed back as she quickly walked to get her work bag and saw Ruby putting her shoes on sadly.

'I'm going to yell at Jaune. He should know better.' Ruby was furious. Which meant Jaune was going to wish he wasn't born. Yang meanwhile was dreading the need to translate because Jaune's knowledge of sign language stopped at introducing himself, 'Yes' and 'No' that was it.

'I already yelled at him but if you want to yell further do so at the start.' Yang replied back as they both walked out and Yang locked the door. The only thought going through Yang's mind was simply 'Jaune is going to regret making me come in... and sadly I’m going to need to translate... he should really learn sign language.'

Author's Note:

Okay partially written drunk but it didn't turn out that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: People speaking without listening

  


Tai walked into his house exhausted. He just worked for a week straight. As he walked into the kitchen he say his eldest already sitting at the table. "Hey dad. Your dinner is in the oven. I made chicken parmesan. Hope you don't mind." Yang said softly.

  


"Nah... any food sounds good right now... food at work just turns my stomach." Tai said quickly taking the plate out of the oven and put it into the microwave. "Where is your sister?" Tai asked taking a seat in front of Yang.

  


"Oh Pyrrha stopped by. They are watching something in Ruby's room. Hell knowing Rubes she fell asleep in Pyrrha's arms like five minutes in." Yang said as the microwave dinged. Tai was about to stand up when Yang held up her hand. "I've got it, I want some tea. You want a cup?" Yang asked as her dad just nodded. Yang walked over and put the kettle on. She quickly took the plate out of the microwave and grabbed some cutlery. She placed the plate in front of Tai.

  


"Sorry, I couldn't save you any fresh garlic bread. You know how Rubes is when I bake." Yang joked as Tai chuckled lightly. As he began to eat Yang walked over to begin to make some tea.

"Well you still have a your fingers... silver linings. Besides you can still cook circles around your grandmother." Tai said as Yang placed a steaming mug of tea in front of her dad. "What type of tea did you make?" He asked as he sipped it lightly.

  


"Camomile. You need a proper night's sleep so once you are done eating have a hot shower and go to bed. I will not take no for an answer." Yang put her foot down as he began to chuckle as he enjoyed the food deeply.

  


"Yes Mom." Tai teased as Yang glared at him. "If looks could kill... I'm joking Yang. That does sound lovely." Tai said smiling as he devoured what was left of his food. He began to sip his tea and decided to strike up another conversation with Yang.

  


“So how was your day with Ruby?” Tai asked as Yang relaxed her death glare. He always enjoyed that Ruby seemed to always calm Yang down enough to not get into illegal trouble, especially when it was a day Yang planned to spend entirely with Ruby.

  


“Awful. I came home from doing my morning run to see uncle Qrow and a new partner, but that wasn't bad. The bad thing was Vel had a panic attack, and I was the only one that could cover her shift until Fox could get there.” Yang said taking a drink from her mug. “Jaune learned fast again. Rubes maybe deaf but she is easily the scariest thing on earth bar none.”

  


“I’m surprised I didn't get a call because Ruby killed him. He knows Ruby will kill him if he calls again to ruin your time with her right?” Tai asked as his small laugh subsided.

  


“I was his last option. But Ruby made it very clear that he shouldn't do it again. He would either have to be stupid or have a death wish if he does call again.” Yang said as they both began to laugh more.

  


They both heard some shuffling and looked at the tall red head walking into the room. “Oh, Tai. I’m sorry I didn't know you were home. Should I go wake up Ruby?” Pyrrha asked as Tai just shook his head.

  


“If she is asleep leave her. I’m sure she hasn't gotten that much in recent days. You know how she is. Worries about everyone.” Tai said as he offered the seat next to him. Pyrrha walked over and took the seat.

  


“Thanks. I hope you didn't work to hard. You know Ruby constantly worries about you as well.” Pyrrha said softly. She didn't realise how tired she was until she came down stairs to see who Yang was talking to.

  


“Ahh a few hours sleep will do me just fine. But I haven't seen you in a while. How is your training going?” Tai asked with genuine curiosity. Something Pyrrha always found refreshing. She was used to people just fake it to be polite, but Tai always meant it.

  


“It is going just fine, I started to practice Muai Thai as well as Shotokan. If I continue those that puts the styles I can use to fifteen. I think that puts it at a nice number. Ruby thinks it is a bit excessive but I more so want to know what is the faults with them so I won't get as badly beaten like the last tournament.” Pyrrha said with a smile on her face.

  


“I'm sorry and I may ask this a lot but what are so special about those styles?” Tai asked as Pyrrha just smiled.

  


“No it is always refreshing to hear someone not knowing what a style is. Muai Thai is a Filipino version of kickboxing that makes you use your elbows and knees more regularly. Those hits actually hurt a lot more but if they are done wrong you are going to injure yourself more. Shotokan is a form of Karate that the point in it is going for the biggest amount of damage as possible in a localised area. You really use punches and kicks.” Pyrrha explained with a smile.

  


“You really are going across every country taking their styles. If you don't earn your title of the 'Invincible Woman' again I would be surprised. But I suppose I need a shower then a bed. Pyrrha you are welcomed to stay the night but please keep Ruby's door open. I may enjoy our talks but if I expect some funny business I can guarantee you will be kicked out and not allowed to see her again.” Tai said, as he progressed with his point his face fell into the dead serious expression that Yang and Pyrrha both knew was him being a protective parent.

  


“Thank you Tai. I'm pretty sure Jaune would love the house to himself. Plus if what Yang said, I’m pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate me getting angry at him as well.” Pyrrha bowed her head a little bit as Tai stood up and walked left the two women in the room. “So, I’m going to bed Yang. Don't close the door again just to get Tai to react.” Pyrrha said as she stood up and walked up the stairs.

  


“One time, and I even came clean like five minutes after he freaked out. You guy's didn't help with making out first thing in the morning.” Yang complained as she followed Pyrrha up the stairs after bringing her mug over to the sink.

  


“Yes but it isn't fun having to avoid your dad while Ruby tries frantically to pull him away from me whilst I explain neither of us closed the door. You meanwhile were laughing. Have you ever tried to stop someone from killing you with a broken arm?” Pyrrha asked at the top of the stairs crossing her arms in extreme distaste at her friend.

  


“Once actually. Whiskey is a double edged sword Pyrrha. It makes me do some very dumb things. Then Rubes proceed to guilt trip me for a week to stop heavy drinking.” Yang said stepping next to Pyrrha. “Don't get me wrong it worked, but I really don't like it when she guilt trips me.” Yang said mimicking Pyrrha.

  


“Right, well I’m going to go and crawl back into your sister's bed while you go into your cold bed.” Pyrrha said extending her finger to Yang and laughing as Yang began to act hurt. Pyrrha turned around and walked into the open room.

  


Pyrrha smiled as she saw Ruby shivering lightly at the lack of Pyrrha in her bed. Pyrrha crawled in and wrapped her arms around the smaller red head. Ruby relaxed and pushed herself closer into Pyrrha. Pyrrha kissed the back of her head and let sleep take over. It wasn't late but she always found comfort with her in her arms.

* * *

  


Pyrrha woke up to hear the sound of Beethoven playing. Pyrrha was sad that Ruby wasn't in her arms but was glad she was drawing. The only reason Pyrrha knew it was for a good reason was because of Ruby's choice. She listened to Beethoven and Mozart to draw when she was happy. Chopin and Moyne when she was sad. It was something so simple that most people over looked.

  


Smiling Pyrrha got out from the comfort of the bed to go say good morning to Ruby. As she walked down the stairs she saw Tai sitting in one of the chairs holding a book with his glasses perched precariously on his nose.

  


“Hey Tai, is she drawing long?” Pyrrha asked taking a seat in front of Ruby's sketch pad. Ruby staying in her own zone failed to notice her.

  


“About an hour. Or at least that is how long I've been here. No telling how long before that.” Tai said without looking up from his book.

  


Pyrrha observed with a keen eye how Ruby dragged the pencil across the page. She could never make out what Ruby was drawing until she started to ink the drawing in, to be more exact she knew better then to look at the drawing until Ruby was done inking it. Only after that point did Ruby feel confident enough to allow people to see.

  


Pyrrha tapped Ruby's shoulder lightly to get her attention, Pyrrha began to sign to the best of her abilities, 'Good Morning.'

  


Ruby pulled out a spare piece of paper and began to scrawl a message across it and passed it to Pyrrha. 'While I’m happy you are learning sign language a wave is just as good. Sorry I didn't stay up there with you but I just felt like drawing badly.' Pyrrha smirked as she read the message. Ruby held out a pencil for her to take which she did. Ruby went back to what she was doing.

  


Pyrrha quickly wrote down her reply and passed the page back to Ruby. Ruby quickly smiled as she read the message. 'I do need to practice it, I don't have years of experience like you and Yang. I don't mind that you left, but how long have you been drawing?'

  


Ruby knew she meant no malice in the first part. Pyrrha intentionally set out to learn so she could communicate easier with her, and like with everything Ruby knew you did need practice. The latter part of Pyrrha's message was causing her some trouble. She looked down and saw that she was doing it a lot longer than she thought.

  


She quickly wrote the truth to the taller woman. 'I don't know, but I’m almost at the inking stage.  So I shouldn't be longer.' Pyrrha smiled as she heard Tai begin to talk. “Well I’m going to start making breakfast, Yang already had some, so while you are talking with Ruby do you mind asking her if she wants some?” Tai asked putting the book he was reading down and talking the glasses of his nose.

  


'Your dad says he is going to cook he wants to know if you want anything?'

  


Ruby whipped her head around to see her dad standing there. Ruby quickly signed 'When did you get up? You should still be sleeping.' Ruby's statement was punctuated with a frown. Tai just smiled.

  


Tai began to sign with slight sluggishness but still carefully and perfectly, 'Ruby it is eleven. Your sister has even gone to work. So I ask again, do you want breakfast?' Tai smiled as Ruby was shaking her head but her stomach disagreed with her. It began to grumble loudly seeking food. Ruby blushed and nodded her head slowly trying to hide her blush.

  


“Pyrrha what about you?” He asked with a slight laugh in his voice from his daughter's change in opinion.

  


“That sounds lovely, Tai. Do you need any help with it?” Pyrrha asked as she stood up as Ruby went back to drawing.

  


“Yeah, when I’m done cooking can you pull Ruby out of her own little world?” Tai answered as Pyrrha began to chuckle into her hand as Tai let out a boisterous laugh.

  


“I'll need a lot of help then but I will try by myself.” Pyrrha said as her own laughter died down. As Tai left to go begin to cook. “On the bright side she said she isn't far from inking so it will be easier.” Pyrrha finished as she went back to watching Ruby do what she truly enjoyed. Drawing.

  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home Where My Thought's Escaping

 

“God damn it Sun. Will you stop dragging me around? I get it you're excited to show me around your town. But we just went through an eight hour flight. I’m tired and want to go to bed.” Sun's long time friend continued her complaining. She normally didn't complain but the blonde haired man had been dragging her around the small little town he lived.

 

“Come on Blake, it is noon and I know the best bakery in the whole wor-” Sun began before the woman known as Blake cut him off.

 

“Let me guess the one you work at so I can relay a message back to your mother saying you have a legitimate job and aren't 'whoring' yourself out. Truth be told you would probably have to pay your 'customers' more than you could make.” Blake's voice laced with venom at being kept up.

 

“Okay, wow. Hurtful. I’m pretty sure my mom would never think I would be a whore. I think she said drug dealer. Ignoring how hurtful you are, yes it is the one I work at. But I’m not just blowing it out of my ass this time. It actually has some of the best breads and pastries you could ask for. All I ask is you come and try some, then you can strangle me.” Sun said as Blake just glared at him.

 

“So help me if you take me anywhere else I will gut you and make it look like you just _accidentally_ pulled the tag off a mattress.” Blake said and instantly regretted her choice of words. Sun meanwhile started to laugh. “Oh fuck you Sun. In the last three days I’ve only had three hours. Not to mention aeroplanes always suck when I have you sleeping on one shoulder and an aisle seat.” Blake almost yelled at Sun who's snickering began to die down.

 

“Fine, I'll let that one slide. But I expect a lot more insulting wit from you. I think that is what hurts the most.” Sun said in mock hurt. He truly did expect more from her, she always had some smart remark to whatever he said growing up.

 

Blake just sighed as Sun walked into a small building. Blake followed right behind him. “Sun I swear if you came into gloat about your time off I will castrate you right now. Between Ruby being surprisingly violent towards me and Yang forcing me to learn sign language I’m a bit angry.” Sun heard yelled at him from the blonde standing just behind the counter.

 

“Nah, I just got back and needed proof I'm not some drug dealer... and Ruby? Are you sure she was violent... did you steal her cookies? Did you eat her strawberries in front of her...? Actually if you ate her strawberries you would be a corpse.” Sun asked. He had only heard of two moments when Ruby became violent. Both of which involved Yang in some way... all of the time Yang was on the receiving end.

 

“Yeah... I sort of needed to interrupt her spending the day with Yang... I am never doing that again... I’ve been less scared when Nora wanted to break my legs. Who is your friend?” the man asked Sun.

 

“I'm Blake. I’m also so very very **very** sorry you have the displeasure to know Sun. But his mother is worried that he has been a street walker so he can keep a roof over his head.” Blake said offering a hand to the blonde man behind the counter. Jaune took the woman's hand and gently shook it.

 

“I'm Jaune and Sun isn't that bad. Granted every once in a while you need to smack him but he is alright. I’ve dealt with worse people.” Jaune said as he turned to Sun.

 

“What can I get you, Yang just made some fresh turnover. But knowing you... banana walnut bread. As for the lady?” Jaune started, attempting to throw off a suave personality.

 

“Barking up the wrong tree Jaune. You're the wrong gender all together. But she will probably want a scone. She is so boring.” Sun said as Blake punched him in the shoulder. Sun winced as he rubbed his arm.

 

“Why haven't I just killed you. I’m pretty sure I would get offscot free.” Blake said as Sun shrugged his shoulders. “But yeah a fresh scone sounds nice.” Blake barely got out as a red blur tackled Sun.

 

“Crap! Jaune get Yang! I need a translator!” Sun screamed from his downed position. Jaune and Blake began to laugh. Sun began to wiggle his way out from below the smaller woman.

 

“Calm down Sun. She just wants to know when you got back. Followed by something along the lines of don't leave again so I won't get called in again.” Yang said walking in dusting her hands on a towel.

 

“Ahhhh. Tell her I only just got back.” Sun said as Yang quickly formed the signs with her hands.

 

“By the way Sun. You just signed yourself up for learning sign language. While I don't mind translating for passersby but you've known her two years. You need to learn.” Yang said flicking the back of Sun's head. Yang held her hand out to the black haired woman. “Sorry if my sister bumped into you. I'm Yang.”

 

“Blake, and it is alright. Out of curiosity why do they need to learn sign language?” Blake asked as she shook the new hand.

 

“My deaf sister. She is here a lot and I can't constantly be here to translate.” Yang said as Ruby turned around to see what Yang was looking at and began to wave.

 

Blake leaned down to look at Ruby. 'I'm sorry about Sun. I’m Blake.' Blake signed to Ruby.

 

“Wait... Blake... since when did you know sign language?” Sun asked with a look of pure shock on his face.

 

“Same time as when your mom attempted to teach the both of us and you ignored her because you thought it was pointless.” Blake deadpan as Yang turned to look at Sun.

 

“So you could learn it when you were younger? Why did you stop? Sign language is easier then talking.” Yang said as she walked behind the counter to quickly help Jaune.

 

“Because I didn't know any deaf person or anyone that was hard of hearing. My mom also wanted to teach me Spanish and German. Only learned German. Clearly Blake paid attention long enough in sign language.” Sun said as Yang passed over two small plates.

 

“No he only bothered to remember German because a girl he liked could only speak German. I actually cared enough about my future to learn Spanish, German and sign language.” Blake said as Sun pulled a seat over for Blake to have a seat.

 

Blake quickly took a seat. “Seriously Sun? I thought you were gay.” Jaune said as Yang began to snicker behind the counter.

 

“That was before I figured myself out. I was eight for Christ's sake.” Sun almost yelled with a blush coating his cheeks. This was not how he figured his day was going to go.

 

Ruby walked over to Sun and quickly signed 'Mind if I sit with you Sun? I only came to give Yang the spare key. She plans to go out tonight. But Jaune gave me some cookies.'

 

Sun looked at her like she had three heads. Before he could ask Yang to translate Blake answered for him. “Sun wouldn't mind. He just can't read sign to well.” Blake answered with the grace she developed in sign language as she punctuated each hand formation with talking out loud.

 

Sun leaned over to Blake. He wanted to know what he wouldn't mind. As if reading his mind Blake answered. “She wanted to know if it was okay to sit with us. Something about not planning about staying but she was given cookies.” Blake said as she carefully spread a thin layer of butter and jam on her baked treat.

 

“Oh that's right. Junior is throwing a party tonight... not sure how I can forget one of his parties they are the greatest ones in the northern hemisphere.” Sun said dodging a pair of tongs thrown at him by Yang.

 

“Sun! You idiot, she can read lips and she knows Junior as a person who has caused me to get in a lot of trouble!” Yang yelled as Ruby turned around looking angry. If looks could kill Yang would have killed Sun thrice over.

 

'What is Sun talking about? I thought you said you wouldn't be around Junior again.' Ruby quickly signed to Yang. Ruby would normally give people the benefit of the doubt but Ruby never liked the influence the person she only knew as Junior was on Yang.

 

'I'm not around him any more Ruby. I’m going somewhere else. While I did get invited to his party I would never lie to you Ruby.' Yang signed hoping Ruby would drop the matter fast. While she was lying about not going there, she was going there but it was to just make sure some old friends wouldn't get too drunk.

 

'I believe you Yang... but anyways be careful to not get too drunk.' Ruby said turning back to her cookies and began to eat them. She had a smile stretched across her face as she bit into the soft chocolatey treat. She didn't want to stay but she couldn't turn down free cookies.

 

As she munched on them she looked at the woman who had been doing excellent sign language. She hadn't seen her before. She smiled at the new comer. She sort of regretted not meeting her before she started going out with Pyrrha. Ruby had to admit she looked pretty but she knew how Pyrrha would react to seeing her like she is. Her chest still hurt a little from the last time.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home Where My Musics Playing

 

Yang normally loved hearing Bach at any stage of the day. Right now though... her head felt like it was going to break in two. Yang tried to move her arm to cover her eyes to block out the sun seeping through the open curtains. As she was about to lift her arm she felt it was oddly heavy. Getting annoyed Yang looked over to see what was obstructing it.

 

Yang's vision was filled with medium length brunette hair. “The fuck happened last night?” Yang whispered. Before she could piece her night together, the woman laying on her arm decided to speak up.

 

“Not what a girl wants to hear first thing in the morning. The classical music is a nice touch though.” A silky seductive voice answered Yang. The woman turned around to look into Yang's lilac eyes. Yang stared into the hazel orbs. “Well do you remember anything? Because last night was... amazing.” The woman asked kissing Yang's cheek.

 

“Uhhh not really... I remember about half an hour after walking in there... no wait I think I remember your name. Coco... right?” Yang said slowly getting ready to use her free hand to block any hit the nameless woman in her bed would throw if Yang was wrong. Yang knew how terrible it was to get the name of the person in your bed wrong. She had been on both ends of it.

 

“Yeah you did remember it, which is a good thing. I would have killed you otherwise. But what do you want to know about what happened last night?” The woman Yang now knew as Coco asked. Yang actually really wanted to know almost everything, but right know she wanted to know a few big things.

 

“Okay going down the list of importance, one did we have sex? Two did I do anything illegal? And three did I do anything that would cause me to not show my face again?” Yang asked. The rest she wouldn't mind playing a game of connect the dots. She would probably have the entire night pieced together in a few hours.

 

“No you actually only wanted to cuddle saying it would be better. I actually wasn't one to agree but I stand corrected. It was nice. As for the other two questions you did break Junior's nose for insulting someone named 'Ruby'. Cops got called you explained to one what happened and managed to get off with a court date in a month if Junior presses charges. So excluding that you may also need to apologise to a girl named Neo. You just constantly threw obscenities at her. Some of which I didn't even realise could be used in such manners.” Coco said cuddling in further into Yang.

 

“Okay so nothing really bad. Neo knows why she is a bitch. And Junior knows not to insult Rubes... I’ve made that clear on a few occasions. He knows he got off easy with a broken nose.” Yang said breathing a sigh of relief. It was as music to her ears. The worst thing she had to do was apologise to Junior and pray he would drop all charges.

 

“Okay well, mind if I ask why the hell Mozart is playing?” Coco asked closing her eyes enjoying the music.

 

“It's not Mozart. It is Bach's Partita in A minor. My sister is drawing, and the only music she will listen to is classical while she draws. But it is a common but not decent enough of an excuse to confuse the two.” Yang said beginning to rub Coco's back.

 

“I thought you said last night she is deaf?” Coco asked looking straight into Yang's eyes.

 

“Oh she is, she feels the vibrations and that is how she hears it. It is sort of how I learned to enjoy classical. While I’ll never see how she likes this particular piece.” Yang commented as she closed her eyes.

 

Before Yang could let sleep take over again the sound of some really irate people filled her ears. “YANG XIAO LONG! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND TELL WHO EVER IS UP THERE WITH YOU TO BEST BE DECENT!!” Yang knew she was in deep trouble. The simple fact Qrow was shouting at her only meant something bad.

 

“Sorry, looks like we need to get up now. He seems all kinds of pissed. Probably doesn't enjoy the amount of paperwork I gave him. I’ll go down, just please make sure you have some clothes on.” Yang said disengaging from her comfortable spot. She stood up and regretted standing up fast.

 

She looked down and thanked every god that she was dressed in her sleeping clothes. She walked down the stairs to see her dad and uncle glaring at her. “Yang! You best have a really good excuse as to why I now have paperwork about you breaking a man's nose! Not to mention why Ruby says she refuses to talk to you!” Qrow yelled as Tai moved back to his other daughter and attempted to get her to talk to Yang.

 

“From what I’ve been told he started to bad mouth Rubes and you know how much I hate it when people make fun of her. As for why Ruby won't talk it could be any number of things.” Yang said rubbing her eyes as she walked into see Ruby scowling as Tai just constantly attempted to get her to talk.

 

'Come on Ruby, she is your sister. Can't you tell me why you won't talk to her?' Tai signed as Ruby glared at Yang.

 

'She knows what she did to make me angry at her. She lied straight to my face.' Ruby formed seething as she went back to drawing. From what Yang could tell it was a person designed to look like Yang stabbing a hooded figure in the back.

 

“Ohhh for fucks sake. How did she know about that? She's mad because I went to a party and said it wasn't hosted by one person.” Yang yelled as Ruby looked up to see her yelling.

 

'It was Junior. The party was hosted by Junior and she said that she wasn't going to Junior's party and was going to go to a different one.' Ruby signed glaring at Yang more intensively. Yang always loathed it when Ruby was mad at her. She would give Yang the cold shoulder, and use other people to relay her messages. It was one of the worst things Yang ever has to go through. Mainly because Ruby refused to look at Yang until she had calmed down.

 

“I'm sorry, if I may have interrupted anything. I’ll just leave.” Coco said as Qrow caught the cuff of her shirt.

 

“Not just yet. I actually need to ask you about last night. More specifically as to what happened involving a Mr. Hei Xiong.” Qrow said as Coco's struggling began to die down.

 

“Fine just let go of my shirt! This is an expensive shirt!” Coco yelled turning around as Qrow let go of her shirt.

 

“What was the reason as for my Niece's assault of the aforementioned man?” Qrow asked as Coco began to fix her shirt glaring at Qrow.

 

“Junior was insulting someone named Ruby who I assume is the person giving Yang the cold shoulder. He started to make the comments directly to Yang's face and then she gave him a solid punch to the face.” Coco said slightly angry at having to say the story to someone that wasn't even there.

 

“And you are?” Qrow asked not affected by the comments the irritated woman in front of him was giving him.

 

“Coco Adel. Now can I leave? I don't appreciate being questioned this early in the morning.” Coco asked as Qrow gestured to the door. Before Coco walked out she walked over to Yang and planted a kiss on her cheek and passed her a piece of paper. “Call me when you get the chance.” Coco said running out.

 

“Okay, while I'm pissed at you, I'm not going to question that. You need to get back into Ruby's good books or so help me.” Tai said pointing an accusatory finger at Yang. “I will not have some party be the thing that splits up our family. So find a way to apologise or something.” Tai said looking between his daughters.

 

“Well I have work later. So I’ll bring a large selection of treats for her but right now I really need some coffee and something to cure this headache. Preferably the headache cure first. All the yelling and Ruby being mad is killing me.” Yang said following her dad and Uncle into the kitchen. Today was going to be a long day to Yang.

* * *

 

"So, Yang how's your fist after that insane right hook?" Sun asked as Yang continued to rest her head in her hands. Thus far today she dealt with some stranger in her bed, who Yang would admit looked hot. Her sister was raging at her, she wouldn't be surprised to get into her room to find thirty pieces of silverware. Jaune kept commenting how he refuse to go to parties with Yang now because apparently Yang started a huge fight. Now she had Sun playing twenty questions.

 

"Sun, for the last time. I don't remember what happened last night. I woke up with a woman named Coco who mentioned the punch and clearly my hand is alright." Yang said rubbing her eyes. She thought the hangover would have passed in a few hours but nearly five hours later it changed from a sharp pain to a dull throbbing pain. Sun constantly talking wasn't helping her.

 

"So that was the brunette that you couldn't seem to stop playing tonsil tennis with." Sun said slamming his hand onto the counter causing Yang's headache to grow.

 

"Do that again Sun, and I will rip your spine out through your eye sockets and then beat you to death with your own skull." Yang said glaring daggers at Sun.

 

"That doesn't seem physically possible." Sun deadpanned shrinking a bit under Yang's gaze.

 

"Do you want to tempt me? I'm very hungover and may have more charges brought up on me. I'll be fine adding homicide to it." Yang said chilling the room as Sun raised his fist over the counter again.

 

"Sun, will you leave her alone. I'm pretty sure your mom would hate to go to your funeral because you got the shit kicked out of you by a woman. Your dad and brother would laugh and probably adopt her though." Blake said smacking Sun over the head.

 

"Hey my dad wouldn't laugh. He would pay her for doing a job well done if it needs to be closed casket." Sun said as Yang began to snicker.

 

"He sounds reasonable. I would gladly accept the money." Yang said as Jaune walked in.

 

"Yang can you go into the back and start proofing sour dough so either Fox or I can put them in tomorrow morning." Jaune asked as Yang walked into the back and began to do what Jaune asked.

 

"Sun, either place an order, leave or get back here and start helping." Jaune said as Sun looked to Blake.

 

"Fine. But so help me if you start making some wise cracks I'll join Yang in killing you." Blake deadpanned. She did enjoy the treat she had yesterday but she didn't want to eat nothing but sugary food that is bad for you.

 

"Great! Banana walnut bread for me and i take it Blake wants I'm guessing the carrot cake." Sun said as Blake nodded. It solved her problem. Carrot cake would give her some vegetables in her diet today.

 

Jaune passed over the plates filled with the food the two people wanted. After thanking Jaune Blake walked over to the table her and Sun sat at yesterday.

 

Blake looked at the seat that just a day ago held a small and Blake would admit adorable red head.

 

' _pfft knowing my luck the girl is asexual. Or straight. If she is straight she is almost definitely taken._ ' Blake thought angrily as she broke a piece of cake off and took a bite. The cake was lovely. Moist, soft and had just the right amount of sweetness in the butter cream icing.

 

"Hey Sun, what can you tell me about Ruby." Blake asked just quiet enough as to not alert Jaune or Yang.

 

"Well she is deaf, and last I heard she was dating Pyrrha 'Invincible Woman' Nikos. Why?" Sun asked breaking off a piece of the sweet bread and tossing it into his mouth.

 

"No reason." Blake spoke with sadness in her voice. It was so subtle not even one of her oldest friends could pick up on.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You Smiled At Me So Sweetly

 

' _Why did she have to lie to me? I thought she was one of the select few that wouldn't lie to me. Now the only person who won't lie to me is dad._ ' Ruby thought as she began to read the subtitles on some show Pyrrha suggested. ' _I suppose I should pay attention somewhat. She'll ask what i think of it. Already know my answer to her question though._ '

 

Ruby let out a yawn from her spot. Her head was resting on Pyrrha's lap. While she was comfortable, and her dad was sitting in his chair reading some book Ruby has yet to see him finish even once, but he has claimed to have finished it a few times. She was still fuming at the simple fact of Yang lying to her.

 

Pyrrha absent mindedly stroked Ruby's hair. She was showing Ruby one of her favourite shows. 'Sherlock' while the seasons of the show seemed to be half decade apart. She knew Ruby was only slightly paying attention. Ruby was more so still fuming at her older sister. Pyrrha was slightly angry at Yang herself, she made Ruby mad and draw constant images of people stabbing someone in the back. The one that stuck in her mind the most was of a person standing over a hooded figure with a knife in the figure's back. The person held a mask that looked the exact same as their face. The mask had a sympathetic look but the true face had one of the most sinister grins sprawled across the face.

 

While Pyrrha knew Ruby would burn all of the pictures when she cooled off, it still hurt Pyrrha every time she saw Ruby draw stuff like that. Ruby always conveyed so much passion in her art, she showed all the emotion she couldn't convey otherwise through sign language.

 

Pyrrha was ripped from her thoughts by Ruby poking her lap. Pyrrha looked down to see Ruby sign 'your phone is going off.' Pyrrha looked onto the armrest to see her phone vibrating.

 

"Hello?" Pyrrha's melodic voice carried over. She could guess who it was. The only people who would call her in the middle of the day was her roommate Jaune and her trainer.

 

"Pyrrha, I need you to go home and bring me my spare chef whites. Yang just destroyed the pair I'm wearing with raspberry puree." Jaune asked with a distinct level of anger which normally was non existent with him.

 

"Yeah it seems like today just isn't Yang's day. I can have them to you in half an hour minimum. I'm with Ruby right now." Pyrrha said as she started rub Ruby's arm.

 

"You're a life saver Pyrrha tell Ruby I'm sorry. If she wants anything just tell her to relay the message." Jaune thanked as Pyrrha hung up.

 

Ruby looked up at Pyrrha again. 'I need to go and drop of Jaune a change of clothes. He says he is really sorry. Do you want anything?' Pyrrha asked as Ruby just frowned and shook her head.

 

Ruby knew Yang well enough that she will bring home a selection of treats to try and make her feel better. While it would erode a large portion of her will to stay angry but she needed to be firm and let Yang know she is still angry.

 

'I'll be back soon. I promise. Just stay cute.' Pyrrha signed as Ruby got up to let her girlfriend up. Ruby quickly walked with Pyrrha to the door and kissed her on the cheek. Pyrrha leaned down and gave Ruby a chaste kiss. Pyrrha quickly turned around and began to jog towards the small house she shared with Jaune.

 

Ruby walked back into the living room and looked through the selection of music she had accumulated over the years. ' _I think The Magic Flute. I’m left home with Dad and he does like it when I draw. Especially when I’m in a good mood._ ' Ruby thought with a smile as she put in a the CD containing the opera. She turned the volume up and grabbed one of her sketch pads and her drawing supplies.

* * *

 

 

The only things on Yang's mind was give Ruby the treats she brought with her, eat whatever was left for her from dinner, then maybe call Coco. It really depended on how much the first two things drained her hungover mind and body.

 

' _God I bet the only reason this hangover is hitting me so hard is because Rubes convinced me to go dry for a year... plus there was a lot of whiskey. At least I remember most of the night. I just don't remember yelling at Neo... only part I sort of wanted to remember, just to see her stupid face change once she saw me._ ' Yang thought as she walked up through the front door.

 

' _At least she is listening to the Moonlight Sonata. Pity I missed the start._ ' Yang thought as she closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Well at least Ruby is in a better mood right now. Please tell me she is in the mood to talk to me right now?” Yang asked as she saw her dad sipping a cup of tea that he must have just made because he was getting ready to walk back into the living room.

 

“Well she thus far after Pyrrha left, she has listened to Mozart, Haydn and just moved onto Beethoven. So is she in a better mood yes. Enough to actually talk to you is a different story. What's in the bag?” Tai asked going back to make Yang her own cup of tea.

 

“I made Mom's special strawberry chocolate cookies. Hopefully she will at least talk to me.” Yang said placing the bag on the table, and walking over to see her dad handing her a mug. “Thanks. I'll drink it after I give her the cookies. You know... don't want to give her something hot to throw at me.” Yang said swapping the mug for the bag.

 

She walked into the living room to see her sister drawing with a smile on her face. ' _dad wasn't wrong. She is really happy right now. Her mood may drop because she has to_ _talk to me but she needs to know I’m sorry._ ' Yang thought as she walked and took a seat in front of Ruby.

 

Ruby didn't notice Yang taking a seat. Yang tapped Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked up and her mood dropped. Yang held out the bag and Ruby took it. She opened it and took a smell. It was a smell she recognised all too well. It was their Mom's secret recipe that she only shared with two people if they promised to pass it onto their children only. The people who knew the recipe were locked in eye contact right now.

 

'I'm very sorry about lying to you but I want you to know I had no intentions on drinking last night. It just happened. The only reason I went was to make sure Jaune and Sun didn't get too drunk.' Yang signed. While the part about Sun was a lie it wasn't a lie Jaune asked her to make sure he wouldn't get too drunk.

 

'One it isn't fair to use Mom's recipe. Two tell me why you hurt Junior. I may not like him but he didn't deserve to be hurt.' Ruby signed. Yang knew Ruby was angry but Ruby deserved the truth at the moment.

 

'Junior was insulting you, he called you some mean things to my face and I lost it. I punched him. If it makes you feel better I haven't drank in over a year until last night, and my body was just as mad at me drinking as you felt for me lying to you. Hell I still feel awful.' Yang signed looking sincere to Ruby.

 

' _I know she is telling the truth right now, and she played dirty by making the greatest cookies on earth but still... she also feels bad both physically and mentally. I should forgive her right now._ ' Ruby thought.

 

'I'll forgive you but remember Yang, I won't forgive you so easily next time... do you want to share some of the cookies?' Ruby asked more so of a peace offering. Yang smiled and nodded.

 

Yang and Ruby stood up, Ruby walking over and turned off the music and Yang walking into the kitchen. Ruby ran over to the fridge to grab a glass of milk to go with her cookies. Tai walked over to the table and smiled at the sight of his daughters getting along again.

 

Yang sipped her tea as Ruby held a cookie out to her. Yang took it and smiled. She knew how seldom Ruby gave up any of the baked goods. Especially when it had her favourite food, strawberries. It was always an amazing thing when she gave one up.

 

Ruby reached into the bag and pulled out a second and offered it to their dad. Tai smiled and accepted it. He really loved it when the two of them got along like a house on fire. He also enjoyed it whenever either decided to bake their mom's recipes. It brought back fond memories for all three.

 

As the bit down into the soft fluffy treat they all began to smile brighter. Ruby forgot why she was mad at her sister a little. Yang forgot the small aches in her body and head. Finally Tai smiled because he hadn't had one of his late wife's legendary cookies since before Yang's first date all those years ago.

 

The time to them all seemed to pass by to all three before they knew it, it was already ten at night. Ruby began to rub her eyes as she walked up the stairs. Yang wasn't to far behind.

 

Ruby looked at her phone that she forgot upstairs the entire day. She looked at the messages and cringed a little. She had a message from her ex-girlfriend Neo.

 

Yang meanwhile pulled her phone out and decided to do exactly what Coco wanted. Yang dialled the number into her phone and was overjoyed to hear the ringing soon being replaced with Coco's melodically sweet voice coming through.

 

“Hey Hot Stuff. To what do I owe this call?” Coco asked as Yang restrained a laugh at the awful attempt at a nickname Coco just gave her.

 

“You wanted me to call you at my earliest convenience. After work and getting Ruby to talk to me again this is the first time I could.” Yang answered as she switched off the light in her room to just look at the darkness that was produced almost instantly as she talked to the woman on the other end.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: If I never loved I never would have cried

 

_N- I know you most likely don't want to see a message from me Rubbles but your sister verbally abused me and I just want to know why?_

 

Ruby had read that message at least a few dozen times in the last few minutes. Ruby wasn't sure what hurt more to her. That Neo still felt the need to call her by the pet name Neo used for her, or the fact Yang didn't mention she ran into Neo. ' _I'm just a little curious as to what Yang said. It probably was well founded but I just can't see why she didn't tell me._ ' Ruby thought as she walked out of her room and knocked on Yang's door.

 

“I still need to apologise to Junior but after that not a single thing remains to from that night that can blow up in my face” Yang said with a smirk on her face. Calling Coco had been one of her best discussions in a long time. Followed by opening the bakery with Jaune. Coco had been concerned as to why Yang took so long to call but eventually let up when Yang mentioned she was trying to apologise to her sister.

 

Yang heard a loud knock on her door and she knew it could only be Ruby. Her dad would have added a yell to it as well. “Right Coco I'll text you later. My sister seems to be needing me. I'm sorry but she takes priority.” Yang apologised. She wasn't trying to be rude but even with all her years of knowing sign language she could never master doing it and something just as complex separate. It only seemed to surface when she was on the phone and she would hate to confuse Ruby as well as herself further.

 

“ _It's fine my roommate is baking something that I just have to go and make sure isn't poisoned. I need to take that bullet myself._ ” Coco said as Yang laughed. She may only know Coco for just over a day but Yang already loved having conversations with her. They weren't doom and gloom like some people Yang would prefer to forget. Yang and Coco quickly said their goodbyes. Yang hung up her phone and tossed it on her bed quickly walking over to her door turning the light on the way.

 

Ruby didn't even say anything she just held her phone out showing Yang the message Neo sent. “I know you most likely don't want to see a message from me Rubbles but your sister verbally abused me and I just want to know why...? Okay so I may have lied to Coco...” Yang said out loud. ' _Hopefully Ruby is more mad at the fact Neo texted her. Or at least she is slightly happier at the fact I yelled at Neo on her behalf._ ' Yang thought as Ruby pulled her phone back. She was already dreading the fact that Ruby may be angry at her again.

 

'What did you say to her?' Ruby began to sign as she slipped her phone into her pocket. ' _Hopefully Yang won't lie this time... I definitely_ _won't_ _forgive her easily again._ ' Ruby thought as she was waiting for Yang's response. It wasn't that she was mad at Yang for lying. Simply because she didn't lie. Ruby was simply hurt that Yang left that part out.

 

'I can guess your hurt I didn't tell you about running into Neo. But I won't apologise to her. She hurt you bad and you just started to act that it was fine and I will never forget that day I came home.' Yang signed defending her case. Yang most of the time when she was wrong she would admit just that. It was one of the things people found interesting about her.

 

'Yang I know that may have hurt you but it if I never loved her I wouldn't have cried. She was sweet but I can guess as to what you said. I don't want you to apologise but I have to know did you not tell me anything else?' Ruby asked, it was a necessity that she knew if Yang got into any more trouble on her behalf. Yang knew Ruby loathed it when someone caused trouble on her behalf. What good would their remarks do to her if she couldn't hear them.

 

'No Ruby, the only things that were bad that happened was me punching Junior and me yelling at Neo. I still stand by what I said to her.' Yang signed she really didn't mean to hurt Ruby the reason she hid that part was for just that. So Ruby wouldn't be hurt.

 

'Okay... were you talking to that girl from this morning?' Ruby asked as she quickly walked into Yang's room plopping down on her bed. She was tired but Ruby was curious as to who this girl was that kissed Yang so casually that morning.

 

'Yeah, she is nice. I met her last night. Sun and Jaune like her even though they only had a small conversation with her.' Yang signed as she joined Ruby sitting on her bed. ' _God I hope Ruby is willing to have some form of a conversation with her. What am I thinking, if I just ask Ruby would have talk with her._ ' Yang thought with a smile on her face, Yang normally wouldn't admit it but she was already developing feelings for her. Last time she felt like that was with her ex but this time Yang was positive it won't end because she gives Yang a choice of something she didn't want to do for her love or a break up.

 

'Well, I just don't want it to end like you and Cinder. You both were cute, just like this new girl.' Ruby signed looking said. ' _I shouldn't judge this one with the same stick as I did Cinder at the end... but I didn't judge Cinder harshly enough at the start._ ' Ruby thought with deep malice. The people that had the monopoly of Ruby's malice being directed solely at was a small list. Cinder thus far had the undivided attention of it.

 

'It won't end that way Ruby. I’m pretty sure you have your level of hate already maxed out with Cinder. I wouldn't let another relationship get that bad. But tell me how was your day with Pyrrha?' Yang signed smiling as Ruby blushed a little at Yang asking that. Normally she wouldn't but Ruby quickly gained control of the blood flooding her face.

 

'Me and Pyrrha cuddled on the couch watching something from the BBC. Then Jaune called and she came back and I drew while she admired it. Then we finished the episode we were watching and then we began to make out and then dad left the room.' Ruby signed quickly blushing as she realised why her dad may have left them alone.

 

'Sounds fun. I hate to kick you out Ruby but I need to get some sleep I’m working tomorrow with Velvet.' Yang signed as Ruby yawned into her hand as Yang helped her up. 'Goodnight Ruby. Sleep tight.' Yang signed as Ruby returned and closed Yang's door.

 

' _At least she is happy again. If anyone deserves it, it is her and dad. But dad refuses to go out with anyone. So help me if this girl pulls a stunt like Cinder... I would gladly kill her. Hell no one even with evidence believe it was me._ ' Ruby thought as she crawled into her bed. She didn't even realise she was just about to fall asleep when she felt her phone vibrate.

 

_P-_ _Goodnight_ _Ruby. I won't be over tomorrow because of training. I'm sorry if I’m repeating myself. I wasn't quite sure if I signed it right._

 

_R- No you signed it right. And I don't mind, I need to teach some sign language to the_ _neighbourhood_ _kids tomorrow night anyways. Good Night Pyrrha :)_

 

Ruby quickly put her phone on her nightstand and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 

 

“Come on Vel. While I do love the fact you want me to finally meet this blonde god send but noon is no time to be up.” Coco pouted as her roommate pulled her through the front door of where she works. ' _I don't like this... she seems to be plotting something... last time she was this silent was because she was dating Yatsuhashi and tried to find a way to tell me._ ' Coco thought as she could swear she could see a smirk on Velvet's face.

 

“Coco just trust me. You'll like this person. I already know you will love her.” Velvet said with a small giggle in her voice. ' _Oh Yang is going to kill me but they would make such a cute couple. I’m sure Ruby already has thought about them being cute together._ ' Velvet thought as her smirk grew when she dragged her friends into the small bakery.

 

Yang looked up to see Velvet entering. She looked back down sighing because she had to work the front of house. The one place she hated to work because while she enjoyed talking to peopleshe didn't like it when she was forced to do just that. She would prefer much more to be in the back doing what put her mind at ease. Baking. It was one of the things her mom taught her because it brought great joy to her. Ruby meanwhile enjoyed drawing and eating the baked goods Yang and their mom always made. She always had the uncanny ability to be able to tell who made what.

 

“Yang so help me look up! I did not drag Coco all the way here just for you to sulk because you got put on front of house!” Velvet yelled startling the two women. ' _I swear these two are slightly daft. I should just give the both of them a sign to hang around their necks._ ' Velvet thought as she left Coco and stormed into the back room to get changed into her chef whites.

 

“So I take it Velvet is your roommate.” Yang said but her thoughts were along a different line. ' _I'm going to kill her the second Coco leaves. Bake her into some bread, feed her to the police and when they go_ _ **hmm this is good what is in it?**_ _And then I’ll say oh some sugar and a co-worker._ '

 

“Yeah she is... if I don't kill her when she gets home that is.” Coco said glaring in the direction Velvet walked in.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friendship Causes Pain

 

“Velvet! I get what you were trying to do but did you really need to? Yes she is pretty hot, and yes she is a massive improvement over my last one but that whole trick is going to cause you to be maimed.” Yang yelled as Coco left. Yang was looking at the smaller woman who just simply held the same grin since she left Yang and Coco to talk while she got changed.

 

“Oh you wouldn't hurt little old me... would you?” Velvet said with her lower lip jutting out and her eyes beginning to water profusely. She knew this worked most of the time on anyone but Yang was different. She had practice to defend against a fierce pout against one of the cutest people Velvet had ever seen. ' _Come on I can't keep this pout up... just break Yang!_ ' Velvet thought as Yang just met her eyes like it was nothing.

 

“Velvet you know that won't work. But if you feel like you want to keep that up go ahead. Just be glad Ruby likes to talk to you otherwise I would gladly kill you right now.” Yang said as Velvet's pout fell. ' _thought so._ ' Yang thought with a small smirk on her face.

 

“I thought was why no one has killed Sun? I still don't agree though, Sun may just say some inappropriate things but he is really nice and sweet.” Velvet said softly as Yang began to laugh uncontrollably.

 

“No the reason I haven't killed Sun is because that it would require too much effort. Seriously while Ruby would kill me yes but it would be worth it. I would simply ask that to be engraved on my tombstone.” Yang managed to get out once her laughter died down. ' _Velvet certainly can only see the good in people._ '

 

Before Velvet could speak Yang's phone began to go off. “Sorry Velvet. We can continue this conversation never.” Yang said as she quickly answered her phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Yang this is Mrs Ironwood. I know you are at work but Ruby is yet to come over to teach Penny I’m just slightly worried because it isn't like her to be late. I know I’m probably just blowing it out of proportion but she was supposed to be here an hour ago._ ” She heard her neighbour say. ' _huh that actually is really not like Rubes... that is more so of a thing I would do._ '

 

“No you have a right to be worried, but I can't actually swing over because I can't leave one person here and there isn't anyone that can fill in right now, but I’ll call my uncle to go check up on her if he can. I'll call you back in a few minutes.” Yang said as they quickly said their temporary good-byes.

* * *

 

 

“Okay Yang, you're lucky it's my day off. Consider me on my way.” Qrow said standing up from and walking over to put his shoes on.

 

“ _Thanks Uncle. I need to get back, I’ll bring you some fresh turnover when I get off._ ” Yang spoke slightly rushed trying to get back to work so she wouldn't need to stay later than what she needed.

 

' _Damn... she knows how to get what she wants from me.'_ Qrow thought as he grabbed his keys and quickly said their goodbyes. He was slightly worried about his niece but it was probably just his imagination.

 

The drive to his brother's house was a short one. He was smiling slightly when he heard Mozart playing. ' _Ruby must have just lost track of time. Which while is equally strange for her but it's not unheard of._ ' Qrow thought as he opened the door and stepped in closing the door just behind him. He looked into the living room and frowned at the lack of Ruby.

 

He began to look through the house for Ruby. He began to walk through the lower section of the house not finding her. ' _Okay, this is not right. She even left her sketch pad out. Something is drastically off._ ' Qrow thought as he quickly ran up the stairs. He wanted to know if it is just because Ruby was in the bathroom. Qrow stuck his head into the Ruby's room to see she was no where to be seen. He ran into his brother's room and seeing it immaculate as always. He ran into Yang's room to see a slight mess but still no Ruby.

 

He was dreading that he might know where Ruby was. He flung the bathroom door open to see Ruby in the corner crying covered in cuts and bruises. Qrow bent down and tried to move Ruby's arms away so he could look. Ruby looked up to see Qrow looking at her with a slightly worried look.

 

'What are you doing here Uncle Qrow?' Ruby signed rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands trying to right herself. ' _You can't let Uncle Qrow see you like this... he'll begin to worry and cause dad and Yang to worry._ ' Ruby thought as Qrow stopped her.

 

“What happened Ruby and don't say 'nothing' Ruby. This is not nothing.” Qrow signed and said out loud. ' _I swear if I ever see the bastard that did this... You can just chalk me up as another crooked cop._ ' Qrow thought helping Ruby up.

 

Ruby winced at the sudden pressure on her injured leg. ' _Good I’m sure that is broken... I just hope Uncle Qrow won't worry too much._ ' Ruby thought as Qrow helped her over to sit down on the toilet. 'It was nothing. I just tripped down the stairs after I came up to go to the bathroom. I crawled back up so I could get a better look and I was crying because I couldn't teach the kids like this.' Ruby signed as she began to cry again.

 

Qrow wrapped Ruby in a hug and rubbed her back gently. He wasn't sure if she had more injuries that he couldn't see, but he wasn't taking the chance. Qrow pulled back to see Ruby drying her eyes. “We need to bring you to the hospital so they can check your leg. I saw you wincing slightly as you stood on your leg.” Qrow signed as Ruby furiously shook her head.

 

“You don't have a say in it Ruby. I will carry you willingly or not. You need that checked out.” Qrow continued, once he was finished he picked her up carefully. Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck. ' _I just hope dad won't freak out... or Yang... oh who am I kidding of course they will freak out. I just hope_ _ **she**_ _doesn't think I’m going to confess to them what happened._ ' Ruby thought as Qrow carefully carried her down the stairs being careful not to hit her leg or to injure her further.

 

As they got outside Qrow gingerly placed her across the back seat. As he walked around to take a seat he sent a message to Yang.

 

_Q- I found Ruby. She fell down the stairs. I think she may have broken her leg so I’m taking her to the hospital to get it looked at._

 

_Y-Oh my god. I can call Jaune to fill in but if I mention what happened I’m sure he won't mind._

 

_Q- Don't it may just be a sprain. Stay in work, I’ll let you know what the doctor's opinion is._

 

Qrow didn't even wait for Yang to respond. He just began to drive to the hospital. Right now Ruby was the priority to him. Qrow knew he must have been speeding and breaking multiple traffic rules but didn't care. He would gladly accept any form of punishment that he would receive.

 

It wasn't long before he pulled into a parking space and quickly got out and picked Ruby up.

* * *

 

 

“Fuck!” Yang yelled as Sun and Blake entered the bakery. Hearing the loud yell Velvet walked out to check what was wrong.

 

“I'm sorry I entered... do you want me to leave?” Sun asked as he held the door open getting ready to walk back out as to avoid Yang's unbridled fury. “Because despite how confident I am in out running you I don't want to have to put it into practise... like ever.” Sun continued getting ready to run at a moments notice.

 

“For once this isn't about you Sun. Ruby may have a broken leg.” Yang said getting ready to punch a nearby wall.

 

“What happened?” Velvet asked not caring if the bread she just put in the oven burned. Sun looked like he calmed down but was equally worried about the small red head. Sun may joke around a lot but he did care for his co-workers and their families. He just was never sure how to say he cares outside of mocking them. Blake meanwhile was worried for the redhead she may have just have met but already may have developed some emotions for.

 

“Well as you guys know she teaches sign language to the neighbours. Well one of them called me because she was late which never happens. I called my uncle who found her and thinks she may have broken her leg. He then told me pretty much don't get someone to replace you just leave her to me.” Yang said getting more and more angry at her uncle.

 

“Not trying to anger you or anything Yang, but didn't the last time Ruby got sent to the hospital you needed to be dragged out by the police.” Velvet said sheepishly. She really didn't want to anger Yang further. It was also because Velvet could never handle violence well. She just hopped Yang would see reason before she got too angry.

 

“That's not fair Velvet. That was after I found her having attempted to commit suicide as well as Cinder wanting me to just ignore her. I had a lot of anger at the time.” Yang said turning to Velvet. The look in her eyes wasn't that of anger like Sun and Velvet had seen in the past. No this time it was of sadness. ' _Clearly whoever this Cinder person is, she is causing Yang a lot of pain... while it is interesting, it just seems like it would take a lot to hurt her._ ' Blake thought as she began to join the others in feeling Yang's pain.

 

“Yang, you know most of the time I like treading on the line between what will get me killed with you, but I can see why he doesn't want you to be there. Just trust him. If it would make you feel better I will come in and you can go into the back to bake some of your stress away.” Sun said practically jumping over the counter to hug Yang. ' _I haven't seen Yang this beaten up in a long time._ ' Sun thought as he began to rub Yang's back.

 

“It is just hard Sun. I know she would be in pain and I can't be there to help her... it just hurts me more.” Yang cried into Sun's shoulder. Sun and Velvet both knew Yang rarely showed such emotions in public. The only emotion she liked to show in public was anger.

 

“It's okay Yang. I know it hurts but it would hurt Ruby more if you have to be removed forcible because your anger got the better of you.” Sun soothed rubbing her back, he may be inappropriate but he knew one of his friends needed a shoulder to cry on. This was one of those times.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 

Ruby had two thoughts going through her mind. One was dear sweet god why does my leg need to be broken. And the much more enjoyable anesthetic is the greatest thing ever on earth. She could see her dad trying to sign to her but she couldn't put the hand signs to the words... she wasn't sure if she would be able to form her own.

 

"Okay she is definitely out of it. She would have said something otherwise." Tai said turning to his brother. "I also have bad news and I'm going to break someone's neck news. Which do you want to hear first?" Tai continued as Qrow tensed slightly at his younger brother's demeanour.

 

"To be clear it isn't my neck is it? I can't walk into work with my brother's blood on my hands. But assuming that is all fine let's hear the bad news." Qrow said trying to lighten the mood slightly.

 

"Bad news her leg is broken in two places. And now for my _favourite_ judging by the x-ray it is by someone stomping on it. If her story was true it would have been a compression fracture." Tai said walking over to his daughter who fell asleep in the short time it took Tai to turn around and talk to his brother.

 

"I have some favours I can call in, they can sweep the house to see if someone broke in. Personally I didn't see anything that would support it but my priority was finding her." Qrow said stepping closer to Ruby. ' _Someone really will be killed if they broke in. Should probably call the Guinness to let them know someone made the dumbest decision ever._ ' Qrow thought pulling out his phone.

 

"Please... but I'm not sure which is worse. If someone broke in then great you can do your job. But if no one broke in than it means Ruby let the person in... meaning we may know the person." Tai said as he began to run his fingers through Ruby's hair.

 

"Right. Yang knows Ruby is here but please make sure if she does come here that she is calm. Or at least calm enough." Qrow said taking a step out of the room as Ruby's doctor stepped in.

 

"Tai... I'm sure you really don't want to hear this but judging from the marks across her body, they are akin to her being abused." The man in the white coat said as Tai looked up. Anger brewing in his eyes. "Not that I'm assuming you or your family caused any." He clarified as he passed the chart to Tai.

 

"Ruby lives a relatively secluded life Jim, not for lack of us trying to push her mind you. But her being deaf and the odds of finding someone who can do sign language. Hell her girlfriend is learning to make it easier on Ruby." Tai said stopping his ministrations to look at his friend.

 

"Tai, I'm sorry but the law states if I suspect abuse I'm to turn over all documents relevant to the police. I just felt like you should be the first to hear my assumption." Jim said waiting for Tai to make a comment.

 

"No I understand. My brother who works for the police should be back soon. Give him the details and he'll bring it to the proper channels." Tai said passing the file back. He didn't want to read further on how injured his daughter is. Normally he was fine around patients near death from injuries and seeing their bones sticking out at odd angles. If he was squeamish he wouldn't have entered the medical profession as a surgeon. But when it came to family it was different.

 

“Okay... Yang isn't going to come in here and threaten me because I have other patients that I need to take care of is she?” He asked as serious as he could. Yang had threatened him a few times in the past. “Seriously, It seems every time Ruby is here I get threatened by her.” he spoke opening the door whilst still facing Tai.

 

“No. First chance Yang will get to come here Ruby should be able to be ready to go home.” Tai said causing the other man to relax. “While she probably is very angry and about ready to break someone's bones.” Tai said laughing as his friend left the room shaking slightly at the thought of Yang causing more patients to be brought in.

* * *

 

 

“Dad I promise you I’m calm. I just want to see Rubes. I promise I won't threaten her doctor.” Yang attempted to plead with her dad in front of the hospital. Tai was informed of her standing there. He made it clear to her that he wasn't going to tolerate her anger in the hospital. Especially with one of his daughters already with a cast.

 

“If for a second you want to hit someone leave. Ruby should be able to be discharged in an hour or two. It is really so we can guarantee that the cast will be set and so the pharmacy will have some pain killers ready for her.” Tai said holding a finger out to strike his point home. “I can not have one daughter with a broken leg and one being held in police custody due to her threatening a doctor again.” Tai continued as Yang nodded agreeing to not fight the staff.

 

“Okay, come in. She is still out of it, they used some strong anaesthetic. She probably can't figure sign out right now so if you must talk to her try to do it solely in writing. Doubt she would be able to write back but at least she will get the message clearly.” Tai continued as he lead his eldest daughter to his youngest. ' _let's just hope she actually keeps that promise... actually Pyrrha is there so she should be calmer than normal._ ' Tai though as he opened the door to Ruby's room.

 

“Pyrrha I thought you had training? You know Ruby would hate to see you here and not practising. She knew how happy that made you.” Yang said going over to Ruby's bedside.

 

“You know Ruby takes priority. My trainer while was angry but when I mentioned it was Ruby he even offered to drive me.” Pyrrha started rubbing her thumb over Ruby's left hand knuckles. “I often forget how many people care about her.” Pyrrha continued, Ruby shot up and looked around.

 

' _Oh Yang's here... when did she dye her hair. Red is a pretty hair colour for her... I wonder if Pyrrha will come and visit me... She has pretty hair as well... not as pretty as Neo's hair. I hope dad and Yang aren't mad I attempted to hide my broken leg._ ' Ruby thought as she laid back down.

 

“She has been doing that a while. Did Tai say when she can be discharged?” Pyrrha asked as Ruby began to fall asleep again. ' _I wonder what she is thinking? More importantly I’m curious as to what she said._ ' Pyrrha thought as she turned to talk to Yang again.

 

“Yeah she should be out in a few hours, but he also doesn't think Ruby can piece together sign language right now... so if you want to talk with her he suggests writing it down.” Yang said drinking in the sight of her little sister. Yang knew of the cast but it still hurt her. The sight of bruises she thought she knew of mostly but some appeared fresh along with some freshly broken patches of skin.

 

' _I've seen enough injuries from fist fights. This looks just like she got into a fight... why didn't dad tell me that... I’m sure he has his reasons, but what are they?_ '' Yang thought as she began to run her fingers up and down Ruby's arm near her.

* * *

 

 

“Qrow trust me. Just keep it under wraps. Thus far the only people I trust without a shadow of a doubt are you, Yang and myself. I trust Pyrrha partially but I can't rule her out entirely. For all I know it is Pyrrha, but I hope that is just me being a worried father.” Tai spoke, he had just brought Yang into Ruby's room.

 

“ _So let me get this straight. I’m not meant to tell Yang because if she knew she would force Ruby to confess or at least throw a name out? That doesn't make sense, now does it._ ” Qrow said not trying to sound like he was mocking Tai but that is just the way it came off to both people.

 

“Qrow I’m not in the mood for jokes. Her doctor thinks she is being abused and from what I skimmed over in her charts it has been going on for months. Some sprains healing awkwardly, mixed with the bruises that just didn't heal? Either she is the clumsiest person which with both know she really isn't or she is being abused by someone. All I’m asking is that you keep all the facts away from Yang and her friends.” Tai continued his argument with his brother. Tai often found arguing with his brother to be akin to arguing with a wall, just with less results.

 

“ _Fine I won't tell them. No should I pick Ruby and Yang up later?”_ Qrow asked dropping one discussion and wanted to change the topic.

 

“Yes. Ruby should be out in an hour or so. I'll be off around five tomorrow morning. My boss was very adamant in giving me more time off. But you know Ozpin.” Tai joked smiling as he heard his brother laughing.

 

“ _Yeah sounds like Ozpin but you have been busting your ass recently. You deserve a proper stretch of time off... and I know what you're going to say. I do take a proper amount of days off._ ” Qrow said and before his brother could make some rebuttal he said a fast goodbye and hung up.

* * *

 

 

“Okay Yang, Pyrrha carry her to bed. I’ll bring some of the pills up stairs with a glass of water for her if she wakes up.” Qrow said as the two other women began to pick Ruby up carefully up. ' _While I’m gutted Ruby lied it is pretty funny to see her drugged up like that. All be it she probably will be in great pain in a few hours when she wakes up._ ' Qrow thought with a smirk on his face.

 

Yang and Pyrrha came bounding down the stairs. Qrow turned around and was about to say something when Pyrrha and Yang's stomach rumbled loudly. “So I’ll cook dinner for us then. Uncle go up stairs and leave that stuff on Ruby's nightstand. Pyrrha go into the living room and quickly clean up Ruby's drawing supplies. I'll get cooking.” Yang said not giving the other two a chance to make a change to her plans as she began to search the fridge to collect the supplies to make dinner for them.

 

Qrow walked up the stairs and did what his niece asked. Pyrrha walked into the living room and began to look at the drawings that Ruby left out. But the same one caught her eye again. The one of a figure who was clearly Ruby laying face first on the ground with another above her holding a mask. ' _Why does this keep sticking in my mind! That person standing is Yang... isn't it? Of course it is she drew it after Yang lied to her._ ' Pyrrha thought as she finished cleaning up Ruby's supplies and placing it right where Ruby would if she could.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 

"How is Ruby? It's been a week since she broke her leg right?" Jaune asked as him and Yang began the dread that was waiting for the mid day rush to start. While Yang was thankful for the small talk she just hoped Jaune would have picked another topic.

 

“Yeah. Coco and Velvet offered to walk with her later up here. She got really pissed off because she got almost forced to stay in bed all day for a few days. Plus she couldn't really feel the music, so she got even angrier. But she did calm down a little when I told her I would give her some tasty treats of her choice.” Yang said relaxing as Jaune began to smirk at the thought of someone else being the target of Ruby's anger. “It was still hilarious to see her drugged up though. She acted strange to say the least.” Yang continued as the others laughed.

 

The time just seemed to slow further. Each second just seemed to draw on. Yang was slowly getting enraged by the sound of the clock. This was one of the reasons Yang hated to work the front of house. With no customers time just seemed to creep at a snail's pace. With customers she would at least be distracted long enough till her shift was over.

 

The smell however was always intoxicating to all. There was a small trickle of people coming in to look over the fresh breads and cakes. Some even had curious children asking simple questions like what tastes good. If Yang was honest everything was good in some way, but children only wanted sweet simple tastes. Which the current cookie of the day always answered. This particular day was peanut butter white chocolate. It was one of the many Ruby loved.

 

Yang thanked what ever god was looking out for her that day. She had to go into the back to start baking some more. A task no matter how many times she did it, it always brought a smile to her face. That was until she heard Jaune yelling her name. Yang quickly dusted her hands off and walked out.

 

“I'm sorry Yang. They are using sign and we both know I could attempt to understand it but you are a whole lot easier.” Jaune said moving out of the way to let Yang to see a little girl holding onto her mother's leg tightly. Attempting to hide partially while she could still see the people before her.

 

'Sorry about my friend. I’ve been trying to get him to learn but he won't. What do you want?' Yang signed with a smile on her face. While there were a lot of people in the area that knew sign language because of Ruby had taught a number of the children sign language because she was at the bakery a lot when it just opened to spend more time with her sister, it was a very odd thing to find a little girl that knew sign without Yang already knowing the face.

 

'What type of cookie is that?' The little girl signed, feeling more confident once she saw how easily Yang made the signing look. ' _I already know it must be strange for her. Hell I still know Ruby finds it odd when she meets someone new that knows sign language._ ' Yang thought causing her smile to grow at some funny memories of her sister freaking out in public because of that.

 

'They are peanut butter white chocolate. It is a family recipe of mine.' Yang signed as she say the mom beginning to giggle a little.

 

“Your actually great at sign language. Do you mind if I ask how?” The mom asked. Clearly not trying to be offensive to Yang. Not that Yang minded, she often found in her circle of friends that their level of caring was low and in Sun's case he went out of his way to be offensive. Only recently did Sun prove that he didn't go out of his way, and if need be he can actually be a nice person.

 

“My sister is one hundred percent deaf in both ears. So our parents had the both of us to learn it at the same time. So I’m fluent in sign language as well.” Yang said, her joy coming through. It was one of the simple joys she had. Her parents went out of their way to make communicating between her and Ruby seamless.

 

'Mommy, the cookies sound good. Can I get one of those?' the girl signed looking at her mom. Her face filled with glee. She was practically bouncing in her spot at the possibility of the sugary treat. The mom nodded almost sagely as her daughter pulled her over to Yang.

 

“We'll take a few cookies and I would love some fresh turn over to go.” The mom said as Yang grabbed a small box and placed the desired items in it. The woman paid for it and grabbed her daughter's hand and the box in the other.

 

* * *

 

 

Coco was normally a patient person, she was just a bit antsy to go and see the blonde. While she was angry at whoever hurt Ruby that bad because Yang claimed it looked like she got into a fight. Coco wasn't sure what that looked like but decided to trust her judgement on the matter. Ruby going slower than what Coco would assume normal was starting to wear her patients thin.

 

Thankfully the trio saw the bakery. It was so close, and yet so far. Coco smirked as she saw Ruby speed up once she looked up and saw the bakery. Ruby didn't notice the small lip on the pathway her crutch caught on. She almost fell over if Velvet didn't catch her. ' _Oh it would not look good if I enter there with more scrapes than the this morning. Especially for Coco. Yang may flip a shit._ ' Ruby thought as Velvet and Coco helped her into the building.

 

“Oh Yang! We're here!” Coco yelled as Ruby hobbled over to a seat at a table Sun already was at. Once Ruby moved the crutches she was using, next to herself she looked up and saw the raven haired woman taking a seat next to Sun.

 

'Sorry I took the seat... it is hard to walk this far with crutches.' Ruby signed to Blake, The only one excluding Yang that seemed to be fluent in sign language. ' _I hope they aren't mad. It is just really hard to walk with those stupid crutches._ ' Ruby thought desperately hoping the raven haired woman wouldn't be angry.

 

'No it's fine. Do you want anything?' Blake asked trying to just be helpful.

 

'No Yang said she would bring some over. I’m just a little tired from walking this far.' Ruby signed pulling out a sketch pad and a pencil from a bag Blake didn't even realise Ruby was carrying. She began to doodle the display.

 

' _It sucks so much I can't feel any music but I can't let my skills drop. It shouldn't take long to draw it anyways._ ' Ruby thought as she began to quickly draw the outline of her subject.

 

“Well at least she is attempting to draw... If you're lucky and ask she may show you some of her finished drawings... from when she could feel the music. Don't get me wrong I can almost guarantee that this is going to be amazing.” Velvet said almost skipping over and handing Ruby a plate of cookies.

 

* * *

 

 

Pyrrha was exhausted. Her training regimen increased. The weights she normally wore got increased to fifty kilos. To make matters worse she got a punch to the face and a black eye already developing. ' _I just know Ruby is going to freak out. She always does when I come back with a small injury like this._ ' Pyrrha thought stepping into the bakery she promised Ruby she would meet there. She stepped into the bakery and took a deep breath. Even though most of the baked goods would have already lost all their deliciousness, the smell was still strong and still made her stomach growl.

 

“Sup Pyrrha. Does the other guy look worse or did you walk into a door? Because let's be honest I'm going to laugh either way.” Sun said as he looked to Pyrrha.

 

' _God damn I swear it gets harder and harder to not snap and punch him._ ' Pyrrha thought as she sneaked up on Ruby and wrapped her arms around her planting a small kiss on Ruby's cheek. Ruby looked over at the new weight on her and the only thing she saw was the black eye developing.

 

'What happened? Do I need to talk to someone?' Ruby asked as Pyrrha chuckled lightly at how defensive Ruby can become.

 

'It is fine. I was just training with new weights. Took longer than I thought to get used to them.' Pyrrha signed taking a seat. She finally got a chance to look at the people at the table. She recognised Velvet and Sun. But the two other women there was causing Pyrrha to feel like she needed to prove Ruby was hers.

 

“So I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Pyrrha. And you two are?” Pyrrha asked offering her hand to the both of the other women. ' _I swear if either of these women have a thing for Ruby!_ ' Pyrrha all but yelled internally but kept a pleasant demeanour externally.

 

“I'm Coco.” Coco said ignoring the hand and continued to look at whatever she was doing on her phone. ' _Okay... so I doubt she has a thing for Ruby... that is good._ '

 

“I'm Blake. I’m an old friend of Sun's... I’m sorry about him.” Blake said taking Pyrrha's hand and smiling. ' _Good neither seems to have a thing for Ruby... still got to mark my territory. She'll just have to explain a few Hickeys._ ' Pyrrha thought. The voice inside her head seemed to have calmed down.

 

' _So this is her girlfriend. I don't trust her... not one bit. I still have a chance to end up with Ruby._ ' Blake thought coldly but kept her face never dropped. Blake didn't want to make the new red head think she has anything for Ruby.

 

Pyrrha looked at Ruby and began, 'Do you want to walk home or should I carry you?'

 

'You look tired. I wouldn't want to add weight if you aren't used to your weights.' Ruby signed moving her sketch pad into her bag.

 

'It's fine Ruby. I don't mind it would make the next training day easier. But you probably already hate the crutches more, so I’ll carry you.' Pyrrha said as Ruby just nodded her head.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 

' _I just know Sun would mock me but... he is the only person I can ask about Ruby... well I could ask Yang but I don't know her that well... she may also punch me so hard I’ll be able to see great grandma again._ ' Blake thought as Sun began to poke Blake's cheek to snap her out of her almost dazed state.

 

“Yo, Blake. You've been zoned out for like twenty minutes. I was going to start balancing plates on your head but Neptune would get pissed. Last time I started to break the plates by doing something fun, I wasn't able to even step foot in here for a week.” Sun said as Blake just stared at him.

 

“Well maybe if you didn't break every single dish because you thought it 'would be cool'. Plus some of those cost a lot, I really don't like needing to shell out more money than I need to, to not eat like an animal.” Neptune said throwing a nearby pillow at Sun. The sheer anger of the memory having never dissipated.

 

' _Why do I not doubt that Sun did something that stupid. He is about as smart as a brick wall... the only difference is a brick wall would cause less amounts_ _of damage to buildings._ ' Blake thought with a grin developing on her face. She was just able to restrain a laugh as Sun and Neptune began to fight over the pillow Neptune threw. “If the both of you don't stop fighting I will make the both of you sleep outside.” Blake said as they both slowly began to stop and exchange glances at each other.

 

“Fine Mom.” Sun sarcastically said as him and Neptune just crossed their arms glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Not wanting to test Blake to see if she would go through with her threat. Sun had no doubt that she would, Neptune however hadn't had the joy of knowing Blake that long, but for the few weeks he did know her he had no doubt that she would make true with her threats.

 

“So, Blake before you zoned out you were telling me about some girl.” Neptune stated smiling, he was enjoying the chat he was having with Blake but Sun ruined it walking in and snapping her train of thought letting her zone out. ' _That girl does sound very familiar... I can't place from where though._ ' Neptune thought looking at Blake wanting her to continue.

 

“I'm sorry Neptune. I’ll tell you more later... I can't remember what I said already, and I loath repeating myself.” Blake responded enjoying somewhat the frown that replaced Neptune's smile.

 

“What are you talking about? You love calling me stupid. As well as other far more hurtful things. Hell I lost count of how many times you have called me dumb in the last week.” Sun said quickly jumping out of his seat to avoid Blake easier.

 

“That's different. If I didn't keep reminding you that you are a moron you would probably mix up someone's insulin with a placebo, and that is a risk I’m not willing to take.” Blake said giggling almost infectiously as Sun's expression grew.

 

“You think someone would trust me enough to be in charge of their medicine? You do have high hopes for me.” Sun joked as Blake and him devolved into laughter while Neptune looked between them.

 

“I'm still not sure if that is how long time friends are meant to act? It just seems very hurtful.” Neptune said seriously concerned for the long time friends, ' _they just seem to constantly insult each other... it is only a matter of time before they snap._ ' Neptune thought as Blake and Sun began to laugh harder.

* * *

 

 

Neo was walking towards one of the places she never thought she would enter again. She tried to contact Ruby through a text but Ruby never responded. It was surprising to Neo to say the least. Ruby never ignored people when they texted her.

 

' _I suppose I shouldn't blame her... we did break up but I could never_ delete _her number._ ' Neo thought as she looked into the building she had been contemplating to enter. She had so much confidence when she made up her mind to go confront Yang, but now that she say her she was beginning to lose it.

 

The only problem Neo realised was there to her plan, was Yang was sober and when she was drunk she had a powerful punch that was a diluted version of her sober version. It was also not on the top of Neo's to do list to get hit by one... even if both were drunk. ' _Come on Neo... she won't punch you when she is in work... I hope._ ' Neo thought as she finally decided to push open the door, she never realised how great it was that Jaune was on the register.

 

“Hey Neo... I'm glad you decided to come in on Yang's day off. What can I help you with?” Jaune said breathing a sigh of relief. Neo however frowned.

 

“I actually wanted to talk to Yang. I want to know why she verbally assaulted me the last time we saw each other. But if it is her day off, I don't want to go to their house.” Neo muttered softly. Whilst she loathed having to talk to Yang she would never go to somewhere where Yang could beat her to an inch of her life legally.

 

“Hate to break it to you Neo... but I assume if she is forced to talk to you it may end up with you or her in a morgue and while that will be good for multiple people if she was dead but she keeps a lot of our best seller recipes to herself... so I have to value her if I want to keep this business a loft.” Jaune stated as Neo glared at him. “But all joking aside, I can hazard a guess as to why she said what she said. Unfortunately it isn't my place to say it.” Jaune continued as Neo just became downtrodden.

 

“I know but Yang was so nice but then me and Ruby broke up and she became a monumental bitch towards me... I just want to know why?” Neo said sadly. While Jaune was lightly taken aback.

 

“That... strange... you clearly never heard what happened... which I’m positive I’ll be skinned alive if I told you. I can call Yang to come and talk to you but if I do, please at least shed a tear at my funeral, perhaps read a heart filled eulogy?” Jaune asked pulling out his phone getting ready to sign his own death certificate. He knew it was another Ruby and Yang day.

 

“No... if it is her day off she is spending it with Ruby... I wouldn't want to cause them any more pain.” Neo said turning around getting ready to walk out. 'W _ell it sucks but I suppose I can wait another day or two._ ' Neo thought as her hand was about to reach the door, Jaune knew he needed to speak up.

 

“Don't go Neo, I’ll call her. I was joking about the funeral. If I can't get her to come down I’ll at least let her let me tell you... well to be more exact it would be an fyi call.” Jaune said quickly dialling Yang's number and pressing the phone to his ear. “Just have a seat.” Jaune spoke a smile returning.

* * *

 

 

'I have no idea what your talking about Ruby. I have no idea where the drawing disappeared to. You know I wouldn't take them without asking you.' Yang signed as Ruby threw her phone at her. They had been arguing for nearly two hours. It was over something that most wouldn't bat an eye at, but to Ruby it was one of the most hurtful things anyone can do.

 

Ruby claims someone took one of her drawings. The only person Ruby could come up with was either Pyrrha or Yang. Ruby couldn't think of why either would take it. ' _Well if I’m honest I can think of why Pyrrha would take it but it had nothing to do with her... or Yang... it was more of everyone that lies... not just to me but to everyone. Lying just hurts everyone and is no way to live with people._ ' Ruby thought, while she was mad at both of them someone was calling Yang.

 

'We'll continue this later. Someone's calling you.' Ruby signed. She would have stormed off but the cast on her leg made it difficult. Even with crutches, Ruby had a strong hate developing over her lack of agility. She already loathed the cast for not letting her feel the music properly, but it seemed to be giving her more and more reasons as to hate it.

 

'Or you'll learn that I never even touched it.' Yang signed as she answered her phone. “Jaune you best have a good reason to call me right now. I’m in a bad mood.” Yang was debating about yelling at him because he didn't do anything to bring her wrath besides calling at the wrong time.

 

“ _Well I was wondering if you'll come down for a bit. I’m not going to lie to you, it is just to talk to Neo. She was hoping to talk to you today and is understandably refuses to interrupt your time with Ruby. Hell she didn't even want me to call. It is more so because I just found out no one told her why you are so angry at her. So either you come down or I'm telling her._ ” Jaune said a little bit rushed.

 

' _Okay now he has me angry!_ 'Yang thought and was about to scream into her phone when she realised something. This could be an out of her argument with the chance to work some anger out. “Okay your lucky I’m angry at Ruby right now. Just tell her my already short fuse got shorter.” Yang said hanging up. She wasn't in the mood to deal with what ever Jaune would say.

 

'I'm heading to get some fresh air. I'll be back later.' Yang signed grabbing her keys and walking out the door before Ruby even had the chance to respond. Normally if she wasn't already livid she would have told Ruby she was going to go to the bakery to possible earn a night in jail.

* * *

 

 

“Why did you have to be honest Jaune? She is going to come in and punch me in the face... if I’m lucky that is.” Neo said she was trying to debate if it was worth staying there.

 

“Oh she would be worse if I lied. But if it isn't an anger inducing question you'll be fine. But if she does get angry I suggest ducking. She's not good hitting people smaller than her.” Jaune said as he saw Yang walking up to the door. “Well you can't run now.” Jaune joked as Neo nervously laughed.

 

“Okay Bitch, I’m in a very bad mood and right now I'm close to punching someone so hard I’ll be sent to jail.” Yang said as Neo shivered nervously.

 

' _Now or never Neo._ ' Neo thought as she began to figure out how to word her next thoughts so Yang won't kill her. “Well I would like to know what Jaune said. I feel like I’m being left out of something important that is causing you to be so violent towards me.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 

“No, I don't believe you. Ruby would never even attempt to commit suicide.” Neo had been denying it for five minutes straight. She refused to believe that the small red head she fell in love with would become so depressed after they broke up. ' _I knew she would be sad but that just seems too extreme for her._ ' Neo thought still shaking her head. Even thinking about it was too extreme for her.

 

“Oh so me walking in on her hanging with a rope around her neck what was that!?” Yang asked still angry but had managed to control her rage enough to not punch Neo through a wall. Not that the idea hadn't crossed her mind. It had on more than one occasion since she saw Neo that day. “Please let me know exactly what you meant when you said Rubes didn't tell me everything? Keep in mind I may just beat the ever loving shit out of you if I’m not happy with your answer.” Yang said cracking her knuckles. Not to intimidate but to prevent any damage if she was to punch Neo.

 

“I mean just that. Ruby didn't tell you fully why we broke up, did she?” Neo asked, she could practically feel the rage radiating from Yang. She knew it was going to need to be said but she had hoped Ruby would have told her the truth and all of it, but clearly Ruby only said that they broke up, and with what Yang told Neo she feels like Yang's reaction was an understatement.

 

“I had to break up with her because she is too nice.” Neo said and felt Yang glare intensify.

 

“You best be going to clarify what you mean real fast, or we are going to have an even bigger problem.” Yang said not hiding her anger in the slightest. She was so close to beating Neo to an inch of her life and then some. Jaune having decided Fox needed help in the kitchen after he turned the sign in the window around to closed.

 

“I mean just that. The first one of Junior's parties I went to, I ended up cheating on her after I got really drunk and felt terrible. I told her and she just wanted to work through it. I just knew that drunk actions are sober thoughts and I would eventually do it again, and that was and still is something I could never do to her.” Neo started. She could see the rage in Yang's eyes subside a bit after flaring at the start.

 

“I just knew it hurt her but she was willing to forgive straight away, and before long it would add up and just destroy her while enabling me. She would end up unable to break up with me and just slowly let it destroy her. I knew I had to break it up with her. Short term it may hurt her more but if it meant she could find someone better than it would be worth it. I certainly don't deserve her.” Neo said softly. A tear just slipping down the side of her face.

 

“Your right. She does deserve better but you know she would loath herself if she caused you to beat yourself up.” Yang said standing up and walking over to the door. “Jaune I’m leaving. Neo is still alive.” Yang said unlocking the door she didn't even realise Jaune had locked and walked out. She knew Ruby wasn't telling her everything, but she felt terrible treating Neo so bad when she was trying to make Ruby's life easier.

 

* * *

_ _

 

Yang stopped at the front door of her house. ' _I may feel like an ass being a bitch towards her, but what she did was terrible. But I'm sure Ruby knew Neo had the best intentions. This just confuses me._ ' Yang said. As she looked at the ground she could see a few droplets fall and stain the dusty stone slab just at the base of the door.

 

“What a terrible day for rain... eh?” Yang heard. She turned around and saw Coco standing there. She had a grin on her face as Yang rubbed her eyes to try and hide the fact that she was crying. “Don't do that. Come over here, and just tell me what got you to cry.” Coco said as Yang just walked over as Coco sat down on the step and patted the spot next to her.

 

“I know something clearly hurt you, but I also know that you probably don't want to talk about it without me prying. So, what tore you up so bad to the point you couldn't keep up the strong defender persona?” Coco asked as she rubbed Yang's back, and pulling her closer.

 

“I don't know. It may just be everything seems, like Ruby is hiding everything that is destroying her mentally, but the fact it is starting to destroy her physically and she just seems to bottle it up and instantly forgive whoever is causing it.” Yang cried into Coco.

 

“I'm going to be honest, I don't know Ruby that well. From what I’ve seen though she just doesn't want to cause you or your dad any more trouble. Not that I’m saying that it is difficult for either of you but she probably just sees it as that.” Coco said rubbing her back just trying to offer advice to Yang.

 

“Why did you come here anyway? I don't mean to be rude but this was just what I really needed.” Yang said after a few minutes of silence. She did toss what Coco said around her mind but she still couldn't figure out what would cause Ruby to think of such a thing.

 

“Neo and I are friends. She figured since she didn't wind up in hospital after what she said that you probably need a shoulder to cry on. I agreed so I decided to come over. She also mentioned that you were oddly more pissed off. What got to you before you ran into her?” Coco asked. She really hated prying but she knew Yang's character type. She doesn't like showing emotion. Not like others who saw it as a weakness. It was because she had to be a parental figure for too long, she had to be the person Ruby had to go to, to cry but it was that same reason it was tearing them both up.

 

“Me and Ruby got into a fight. She accused me of stealing one of her drawings which for the record I never would. Jaune offered me an out by asking me to talk to Neo... still not sure if I made the right call.” Yang said leaning into Coco's embrace. ' _This feels right._ ' They both thought about how they felt in the embrace.

 

“I should probably go in there and at least start cooking. You want to come in? You can actually have a conversation with her. You will need to actually write your conversation down, but she actually isn't that bad.” Yang said standing up and quickly wiping her face. ' _My eyes are probably red but I don't care. I need to at least start cooking so we can have dinner._ ' Yang thought smiling as Coco stood up and walked to standing at the door waiting for Yang to open it.

 

“That sounds nice. Not sure if she'll like me though. First time we met I kissed you while she was angry at you. And the second time I had to help her head to the bakery.” Coco said as Yang laughed a little.

 

“Ruby is incapable of hate. Or any really negative emotions.” Yang joked as she stepped in. Relaxing as she saw Ruby sulking a little as she was reading the subtitles on the T.V.

 

Yang walked in and was somewhat overjoyed that Ruby looked up and smiled seeing Yang again.

 

'Coco is staying for dinner, so if you want to talk with her just write.' Yang signed as Ruby offered a seat for Coco. “Okay Coco, just don't turn the subtitles off.” Yang said as Coco sat down next to Ruby. Yang smiled and walked out of the room.

 

Ruby looked over and once she saw Yang disappear Ruby pulled out some scraps of paper and quickly wrote out a message that had been bothering her for a while. 'What are your intentions with my sister?'

 

Coco read it and got confused. So she wrote simply that. 'What do you mean?'

 

'Are you going to date her? Or are you just going to be friends or what?' Ruby wasn't trying to be nosy, Yang wouldn't tell her if she asked. She was also trying to look out for Yang. Ruby would be damned if she let another woman like Cinder date Yang.

 

'Right now she is more worried about you. Not that I would be against dating her, but she wants to make sure you would be okay with me first.' Coco wasn't jealous or anything. She was actually glad that Yang cared enough about any future relationship had to be approved by Ruby. It showed exactly how close they were. Something Coco was jealous about due to her lack of a sister, or a brother.

 

'I'm sure if you guys do end up a thing you'll be better than her last girlfriend.' Ruby wrote giving Coco just enough time to read it before she took back the paper and wrote another message. 'Why was Yang crying? Is she in trouble? I'm only asking because she wouldn't tell me otherwise.' Ruby concerned really. Yang almost never cried, and when she did it was because something bad happened.

 

'She isn't in trouble. She was just trying to piece something together.' Coco wrote. She felt somewhat terrible. She felt like she was lying but she knew she wasn't. ' _God dang it. How can one person make you feel something like guilt when you have nothing to be guilty about?_ ' Coco thought as she leaned back and just watched what Ruby was watching.

 

'I know you aren't telling me everything but I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt and I’m going to assume you would tell me if she was really in trouble.' Ruby passed the message back over and was shocked to see Coco's expression not change. Normally when Ruby called someone out the very least their expression would shift in one direction or the other.

 

'It isn't my place to tell you why she was crying but I would tell you. I have no reason not to.' Coco wrote and smiled as she saw Ruby smile.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 

Yang was bored. There was no other way to describe what she was feeling. Normally she enjoyed the days where the extended family came over to celebrate the end of summer. It was normally one of her favourite times because she always got to bake. This year for some reason some of her cousins got the brilliant idea to buy store brand versions. The only reasons Yang didn't accidentally burn them all was because she was the eldest granddaughter and had to be responsible to at least her appease her grandparents.

 

She wasn't even able to invite Coco. Well to be exact she wouldn't feel comfortable inviting her. She only had a few conversations with Ruby since she Neo told her about their conversation. Not that Yang would compare conversations between Ruby and Coco, with Coco meeting her family, but her grandparents loathed Cinder since day one and Yang just knew if Coco was going to be a bad person in the long run they would be able to figure it out instantly. Something Yang would love but hate at the same time.

 

'Yang, Grandma is waiting for you. She wants me to bring you out. Are you alright?' Ruby signed, while she was only relaying what her dad said. Her grandparents while could read sign language simply couldn't do it themselves. Not that she held anything against them for not learning something like sign language.

 

Yang sighed and stood up to be pushed back down by the small red haired girl. Ruby just pouted and waited for Yang to answer her question. ' _Something is up and I’ll take a mad grandma over a sad Yang. Grandma can wait a bit, Yang takes priority._ ' Ruby thought frowning as Yang continued to get up but got pushed back down almost instantly.

 

'I'm just mad that I couldn't bake... to make matters worse they used store bought. Mom's recipes would demolish those.' Yang signed attempting to stand again to be pushed back down.

 

'What aren't you telling me Yang? This goes far more beyond that. It never hurts you that bad. Plus they are seven. You would have forgiven them long since now.' Ruby continued her line of questioning. 'Your thinking about Coco aren't you? I told you, you should have invited her.' Ruby signed as Yang's expression shifted and settled on a mixture of shock that Ruby was able to tell, and anger that she couldn't hide it better.

 

'No because no offence while you like her you also liked Cinder at one point and they saw through her act, I do not want that to happen again.' Yang signed standing up using her taller stature to easily stand up above Ruby. ' _God damn it Coco seems to be changing me from not showing emotions to Ruby being able to read me easier... that kind of sucks._ ' Yang thought as Ruby challenged the look in her eyes.

 

'They would love Coco.' Ruby signed standing by her statement. As Yang seemed to get angrier.

 

'No offence but you said the exact same thing about Cinder. Hell you've had even less talks with her than you did with Cinder at the same time. Now can we go?' Yang signed and instantly regretted her choice of words. Yang watched Ruby's expression change from concerned sister to something Yang loathed more. Ruby became hurt.

 

Yang could easily deal with Ruby being over protective. She could deal with almost all the different forms of Ruby. This was the only one she could never handle. It was also one of a few that hurt Yang, what hurt Yang even more was the fact that she knew she was the sole cause of Ruby's pain this time around.

 

'I didn't mean it Ruby.' Yang just barely managed to get out as Ruby turned around and hobbled angrily out of the house to go to the rest of the family and Pyrrha. “Well I royally fucked up today... and it's only been-” Yang started as she looked at the clock on the wall. “Twenty minutes since we got here... new record.” Yang finished looking down. Her thoughts were simple, she doesn't deserve to look up.

 

This was the worst thing Yang could have thought as she realised. There was tear drops on the ground following Ruby's path. “I did not need that...” Yang said getting ready to punch the nearest solid wall. Hopefully that pain would distract her from the pain she just caused Ruby. Unfortunately for her her Dad came walking in and grabbing her by the scruff of the collar and bringing her into the living room.

 

“You two, head outside. I need to have a private conversation with Yang.” Tai said as Yang just stumbled forward as her youngest two cousins went running past her chanting, “Yang's in trouble!” Yang knew they were right. Hell she knew if Tai wasn't furious at her she was going to be just as mad at him for not being mad at her.

 

“Now what the fuck did you say to her! And you best have a good reason to say it, because she is in corner of the backyard sitting on the swings crying. So enlighten me?” Tai yelled and Yang was somewhat happy that he was angry.

 

“I fucked up and let my feelings take over and I just said her judgement on Coco is the exact same as Cinder when we started. The second it came out I instantly tried to apologise but she ran off. So please just be mad at me. Because while I’m already beating myself up I would love some more anger piled on top.” Yang said flailing her arms. If for whatever reason Tai finally decided to be violent towards her and Ruby she wouldn't fight it. She felt that she deserved it.

 

“Just go out and try to apologise to her, and trust me I’m furious at you. But this is meant to be a happy day. We will deal with this fully later.” Tai said exasperated. He knew no matter what he said Yang would be beating herself up far worse.

 

“Already planned on it dad.” Yang said as Tai lead the both of them outside. Yang didn't even exchange the normal apologises for making Ruby cry. They all knew she was the cause it. They also knew she would fix it, and hopefully to all by the end of the night have Ruby smiling again.

 

As Yang walked up to Ruby she took the swing next to her. Ruby turned to see Yang. 'I'm sorry about what I said Ruby. I didn't mean it. I’m just your big dumb sister. Feel free to hit me.' Yang signed and braced herself for a hit that she doubted Ruby would use but it was always nice to be prepared.

 

'But it is true. I trusted her too much and she hurt you. If I was able to actually hate then you wouldn't need to have had to go through it. I’m just a bad sister.' Ruby signed expecting Yang to be angry at her. ' _Yang shouldn't have to apologise. All she did was tell the truth._ ' Ruby thought rubbing her eyes to try and rid herself of the tears staining her face.

 

'Well we both are bad sisters. I suppose that means we are perfect for each other. But hey you can now hobble away when you want to.' Yang signed enjoying Ruby laughing a little into her hand.

 

'Yeah. But the best thing is I can actually feel the music properly. Which means I can draw properly. Only problem is I still need to use a crutch for long distances, like from the house to the bakery but it is still nice to not really need them.' Ruby signed as Yang smiled, and leaned over and wrapped Ruby in a hug.

 

'Let's go I'm sure they want to actually celebrate summer right now.' Yang signed as Ruby nodded and began to walk with Yang right up to their family.

* * *

 

 

Ruby was almost asleep in Pyrrha's arms, the only reason she didn't let sleep take over is because she knew Pyrrha would want to make out, and last time she deified with Pyrrha's wishes she ended up with her stomping on her leg. That wasn't something she wished to repeat. Especially after her leg healed enough to the point she didn't need to have the cast. She would loath it far too much to have the newly healed bone broken a second time in not even three months.

 

Pyrrha leaned down and began to kiss Ruby's neck. Ruby craned her neck so Pyrrha could have better access. She would rather have Pyrrha being happy than her being angry. When Pyrrha was happy she didn't hit Ruby. When she didn't bruise Ruby then she didn't have to do one of the things she hates and lie to people.

 

While she did actually fall down the stairs last time but she only fell from two when Pyrrha pulled her down them. The memory was still fresh in her mind. She would cringe at it if Pyrrha wasn't there. Pyrrha could always tell when that was what Ruby was thinking about, which made her angry. Which made Ruby cry quietly. Pyrrha didn't like to be disturbed by those means unless it was about someone else.

 

'Well I’m tired. We are stopping here tonight but tomorrow morning I want to do more.' Pyrrha signed tossing Ruby her shirt to put back on. As Ruby pulled her shirt on she turned onto her side to let Pyrrha assume the role she liked.

 

' _Thank god._ ' Ruby thought. She let sleep take over once Pyrrha pulled her close. It wasn't the normal comfortable sleep that she had when Pyrrha was away. It was the normal tense sleep she had when Pyrrha was close. If Pyrrha had a bad dream then come morning she would smack Ruby. Ruby knew it would be her fault or at least that is what Pyrrha would say.

 

' _Hopefully she has learned her place. I can't stand it when is defiant._ ' Pyrrha thought pulling Ruby close and kissing the back of her head. A smile gracing her lips as Ruby inched closer. Pyrrha knew that if someone saw her face they would assume it to be a sinister one but Pyrrha couldn't care. She was happy.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 

Ruby laid her head on Pyrrha's lap as Pyrrha rubbed her hair. Ruby was slightly happy that Pyrrha wasn't going to be there for most of the day. It was a great feeling, she could draw a bit and then go to her next door neighbour and teach the small ginger girl that lived there, Ruby still felt sorry she couldn't live up to her promise the past few weeks. The only upside to the matter was that Pyrrha hasn't hit her in the same stretch of time.

 

Yang sat in their dad's chair looking at her phone. Ruby could assume the person who she was texting was Coco. Yang hadn't stopped texting the girl for a few days. Ruby wasn't sure even if either of them having gone to sleep in the mean time.

 

' _No Ruby! Stop thinking about Coco. Pyrrha will get mad. Then when she gets back from training Yang may not be here._ ' Ruby thought as she just barely paid attention to another show Pyrrha was trying to show Ruby. Something about an Alien who uses a police box and a screwdriver to save the world. Ruby was sure from the time she was paying attention for she loved the tenth incarnation of the alien. ' _David Tennant! That is the name of the actor._ ' Ruby thought with a smile developing on her face. The name was alluding her and starting to anger her a little at the fact she couldn't place the name.

 

Pyrrha poked Ruby's cheek. 'What are you thinking about?' Pyrrha signed as Ruby shifted to look up.

 

'I just couldn't place a name for the actor. Figured it out though.' Ruby signed back as Pyrrha leaned down and kissed her.

 

'Well it is about time for you me to go and get the training out of the way.' Pyrrha signed as Ruby leaned up to let Pyrrha go. Ruby smiled as Pyrrha helped her up. Pyrrha walked slowly as Ruby hobbled over to the front door. Pyrrha kissed Ruby once more, as she turned around and began to jog towards the gym she worked out at.

 

Ruby closed the door and turned around just in time to see Yang laughing. 'God, you just seem to have the perfect relationship. A hot girlfriend who cares about you enough as to slow down enough to let you see her out. I wish I had someone like that.' Yang signed. Internally Ruby was screaming, but she never let it show.

 

'Well I’m sure Coco is just fine. Speaking of which when are you going to gain the courage to ask her out?' Ruby asked as she hobbled past Yang. She knew she couldn't stand on her leg for long periods of times. Even if she could Tai would argue that it may still damage her leg. 'Seriously, it is starting to get annoying, I’m about thirty seconds away from stealing your phone and doing it myself.' Ruby continued as she sat down looking over at Yang.

 

'Well it isn't that easy. Seriously you haven't asked a single girl out. So calm down.' Yang countered. While she knew Ruby wouldn't drop it but she would at least not continue arguing at that moment. ' _While it would be amazing to do just that Rubes, the fear of rejection is just too strong._ ' Yang thought as she was overjoyed to see Ruby hobbling over and getting her drawing supplies.

 

'T _ime to place in some Mozart._ ' Ruby thought as she placed the CD in and slid down to a sitting position on the floor. She smiled as the opera began to play, as she began to draw.

* * *

 

“I'm still confused. Why is the way to say dragon 'spicy lizard'? It just baffles me.” Jaune complained to Yang. Yang decided to go and give teaching Jaune and Sun a little sign language while Ruby was doing the same with some of their next door neighbour.

 

“One that only applies for ASL and two why are you still hung up on that? You asked for the translation and I told you. I didn't make the language up but from what I can assume there is only so many ways you can move your hands and fingers so you would need to combine shit.” Yang said tossing Jaune a bored glance.

 

“It is just weird.” Jaune spoke slouching in his seat almost slipping down fully onto the floor.

 

' _While I can understand the practical aspect with Yang teaching us she just isn't a good teacher._ ' Sun thought as he pulled his phone out. It wasn't that he was bored but he was very bored. Between Yang's constant threats in his own place and the fact Yang just constantly got sidetracked. He could only assume Ruby would be a better teacher due to the simple fact she had been doing it for quite some time.

 

Blake decided the only joy she could get from watching Sun attempt to learn a language all over again was if Yang would make good on her threats. So she just sat down and was reading a book she intentionally kept the title hidden. ' _God damn it Tsuki, don't go for her. She is nothing but bad news for you._ ' Blake thought as she turned the page.

 

“What is she reading? She has been really into it since we got started.” Yang asked, taking a seat on the couch. She gave up attempting to teach the other two blondes.

 

“Some porno book. She doesn't think I know she reads it. Hell I got so bored the other night I started to read it. It is about as filthy as you can legally sell without declaring it pornographic.” Sun said laying on the floor to look at the ceiling.

 

“Should we be talking that loud about it in front of her?” Jaune asked. He surely wasn't in the mood to have Blake wanting to maul entire sections of his body because of Sun. He would much rather make some wise cracks about Ruby being deaf to Yang. That was at least a devil he knew. Blake just seemed so calm it worried him about how dangerous Blake could be.

 

“Nah, she is zoned out. This would be the time to tell her any bad news. Also now would be the time to ask her anything if you are looking for a yes.” Sun started as he sat up to look at Jaune and Yang sitting on the couch. “Hell one time when we were younger I was able to get her take the fall for a bunch of shit. Like one time she ended up taking the fall because I laced our parents' coffee with a bunch of laxatives.” Sun said laughing at the memory.

 

Blake was furious at him for a month. Sun just couldn't figure out why, it came to light that Sun actually did it two days later. “If you think I haven't learned since we were ten than I have bad news. Fool me once and such.” Blake said not taking her gaze from the book. While she was lying partially, she was not going to let Sun know that. She just drifted in and out unless she was mentioned in which case she would invest herself entirely into the conversations.

 

“Your parents weren't happy one bit. If I remember right they ended up giving me your allowance for a year. Which was nice. You proceeded to cry though. Only pity was no one filmed it. I’m sure everyone would love to see it.” Blake continued, placing a bookmark in between the pages and closing the book. She put it down next to her and turned to the others. ' _Heh, I don't need to read minds to know that the others are interested, and Sun doesn't want to let them know about any more._ ' Blake thought a malicious smile spreading on her face. She had almost forgotten about that story Sun told them, something she is yet to get revenge for.

 

“Blake... please don't. I will gladly give you whatever you want. Just don't continu-”Sun was cut off by Yang tackling him and closing his mouth. ' _I can not let Sun ruin this golden opportunity._ ' Yang thought as Jaune turned to Blake gesturing for Blake to continue.

 

“Deal Sun, I’ll explain the terms later.” Blake said collecting her book up as she stood up and began walking out of the room. ' _I know exactly how I can get more information on the pretty little red head. With no mocking. May also help me figure out if it is just liking her or just lusting for her._ ' Blake thought as she plopped down on the bed she commandeered once she got into town.

* * *

 

 

Ruby was exhausted. It wasn't from teaching Penny, on the contrary Penny and her mother were still concerned about Ruby and willing to cancel the lesson if Ruby wasn't feeling up to it. Ruby did get slightly tired from that because she had to insist that she was fine, she just couldn't stand up for long periods.

 

No she was exhausted because she still wasn't sure how long she had left before Pyrrha got angry again. The waiting was the worst part. Normally Ruby could expect Pyrrha being angry enough to hit her until she got bored once every few days. While it was nice to have her bruises heal but Ruby knew, Pyrrha knew something was up.

 

Normally Tai, Yang and Qrow would be much more protective and inquisitive after something like Ruby's broken leg. They just seemed to accept the story Ruby gave. ' _In saying that Ruby, you have no idea what you said while you were out of it. But I’m sure I didn't tell them about Pyrrha. If I did they wouldn't let her be around... or worse if I told her by mistake she would hide it and everything would get worse._ ' Ruby thought as she pulled out her sketch pad and turned some music on.

 

She slide into a comfortable spot and looked at the drawing she started earlier. It was another piece she just knew Pyrrha would assume it was her, but again Ruby only ever had one drawing where she used another person. The same one people always liked.

 

Ruby looked at the drawing and realised she was actually ready to ink the drawing. She looked at the drawing. It was a simple drawing that she just had to draw. It was the figure Ruby commonly used for herself. The red hooded figure. The only change this time was the cloak was ripped. She was bleeding and in chains. With the same figure. One hand held the mask, fully off. The only thing that was different was the mask was down fully at their side. In the other hand held the other end of the chain.

 

Ruby wasn't sure what compelled her to draw her own figure which she normally drew as a strong and courageous person. Someone that the only way to kill her was to stab her in the back. But right now, she just seemed compelled. Almost like the nine ancient Greek Goddesses compiled her to continue. Ruby couldn't care, if the Goddesses wanted to make their presence known than Ruby would gladly let them.

 

Ruby continued inking, she only realised that time passed when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw Yang looking over her shoulder. 'What's with the dark theme for the picture?' Yang asked. She felt like someone had hurt Ruby but Yang did recognise the second figure. She felt like Ruby was still angry at her.

 

'I actually don't know. I just feel the need to draw it. I have no other reason. Don't worry it has nothing to do with you, I know that look.' Ruby signed as she went back to inking. She was almost done. She could tell Yang wanted to continue asking her something but Ruby just couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it. She just knew this was one of the few she would want to finish off fully. She just wasn't sure if she would colour it or paint it. Hopefully the muses forcing her hands would already have that decided.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 

Ruby finally looked up from her drawing. She had no idea how long she had been doing it. She looked behind her and saw Tai sitting down reading. The same book Ruby always saw him read. Ruby did feel her eyes being slightly heavy but she didn't really care. 'How long have has it been?' Ruby wrote down on a spare piece of paper sliding it in front of whatever page Tai was reading.

 

Tai read it and looked up. 'You were drawing when I got home last night. Did you not go to bed?' Tai asked after placing his book down on his lap. He looked at Ruby's face and noticed some bags forming under her eyes. He knew she didn't get sleep or at least not a restful sleep.

 

'No, but I just finished a new piece. It may actually be my favourite piece now. What time is it?' Ruby asked yawning into her hand just as she finished. She knew by his statement that it was morning again, but if she was able to catch some hours of sleep with out messing with her sleep cycle.

 

'Noon. Normally I’d say go to sleep but it is far too late for that. Just try to stay awake till later.' Tai signed as Ruby yawned again nodding. While she was tired the only solace was that she had nothing planned today. The only possibility was she may go and visit Yang at work, purely to cheer her up because she was placed on the front of house while Fox was working in back.

 

' _Only reason is it would keep me up plus the fresh air would do me good._ ' Ruby thought as she sat down on the couch. She could feel the hours of lack of sleep slowly creeping up. She wasn't entirely sure even if she could stay awake. She turned back over to face Tai. 'Do you want to look at the new drawing?' Ruby asked as her dad just nodded with a smile on his face.

 

Tai thoroughly enjoyed looking at the drawings Ruby was proud about. It always mesmerised everyone when Ruby was proud, and those ones she never kept. She gave them to people. Ruby moved slightly to hand Tai the sketch pad. Tai looked at it, the image. At first glance the only thing that came to his mind was 'This _is hauntingly beautiful._ ' His eyes just naturally gravitated towards the red hooded figure. The one she often used for herself was beaten and in chains. Then his eyes followed the chain, and it to the same indistinguishable figure from her last drawing. The sane one Ruby couldn't find.

 

Tai's eyes drifted towards the top of the piece and he could just barely make out a set of bars as the only light source for the drawing. It added volumes without taking away from the drawing. He was left speechless but forced himself to continue looking at it. He could see why it took Ruby so long. She was going out of her way to make sure every line was perfect. ' _She must have used her finest point pens. Hell even I don't have this steady of a hand._ ' Tai thought as he passed the sketch pad back over.

 

'What was the size of the point on the pen?' Tai asked as Ruby thought hard. The number of the point size was alluding her. She looked down and thanked the muses that she didn't put her supplies away just yet. She held it up and looked at the size. ' _It was 0.01mm. Huh. Normally I never go for those. Guess they forced my hand more than normal._ ' Ruby thought as she held up the pen showing Tai the size.

 

'Shocking, normally you don't use those, but I suppose you want something to eat.' Tai signed as Ruby nodded. She wasn't going to lie. She hadn't eaten dinner last night, not to any fault from Yang. She probably attempted to snap Ruby from her world a few dozen times and even saved her some. Added to not eating breakfast she was hungry.

 

'I would but don't you have work?' Ruby asked ignoring the grumbling of her stomach. She didn't want her dad to get in trouble for not going to work today.

 

'I'm off, my boss did not like the fact I’ve worked for almost three weeks straight so he forced me to take a two week holiday.' Tai signed standing up and began walking into the kitchen with Ruby quickly in tow.

 

Tai turned around. 'What do you want? I’m in the mood for some BLTs. Something that is bad for me.' Tai signed as Ruby nodded. While she loved Yang's cooking but she rarely cooked things that was bad for you. While it was always delicious she rarely cooked enough bacon or meals around it. She only used it for a garnish. Tai however loved it because it was something not very difficult to cook.

* * *

 

 

Blake was bored. She wasn't sure, but somehow Sun managed to convince her to go down to the bakery with him. Well if Blake was being completely honest he probably only want Blake to come with him to act as a witness if he was to turn up dead.

 

“I'm telling you Yang, give me fifty bucks, your colour scheme and I can get you a whole lot better outfit. Then Coco will be willing to jump your bones. If she doesn't than I hate to break it to you she is either straight or asexual.” Sun tempted Yang. Even Blake could see the death gaze Yang picked up.

 

' _Oh I hope Blake would be willing to step in and save me... who am I kidding she would film it and laugh... probably upload it to youtube and become famous._ ' Sun thought as Yang continued her death glare. Sun quickly tossed a sympathetic look to Blake to ask for help but she simply ignored him with an eye roll.

 

“Yang, I’d much rather not have his mom crying. When she cries, it makes everyone feel bad. But on that same coin just on the flip, his dad would not stop thanking you... so take that how you will.” Blake said as Yang just smiled sinisterly as she turned to Jaune.

 

'W _hy did you have to finish that sentence? She will only think of it as a good thing._ ' Sun thought as he began to step back. The only good to the bad situation was he knew Yang wouldn't chase him out. The extremely bad portion in the situation. Was the fact Yang knew where he lived and would not lose sleep going to his house to beat him to death with his own skull. Sun still thought that seemed physically impossible.

 

“Well looks like Ruby is coming down. So Sun consider yourself lucky.” Yang said as Ruby began to walk in. All three looked at her and saw how tired she looked. Yang had no doubt that Ruby only finished the drawing she was working on the previous night and in the morning. 'Did you get any sleep?' Yang signed as Ruby just shook her head.

 

'No but I have a new favourite drawing. I even decided to bring it along if you want to look at it.' Ruby signed, she quickly made her way over to a seat. Her leg was starting to hurt but thanked every deity that her leg still wasn't in the cast. But she was still mad that she couldn't walk the long distances without the crutches. She really loathed them and the fact they made the distance longer and harder.

 

“What's up with Ruby. She looks like she got hit by a train.” Sun commented as Blake and Yang looked at him. Sun knew he could most likely out run Yang but he knew he could never outrun Blake. Blake could not only out run him but Sun was confident she would castrate him. To be more precise Blake would without the shadow of a doubt kill him if he continued the line of jokes.

 

“She was up all night without eating. From what I saw of it just before I gave up trying to get her to snap out of her world, it was dark. But it was amazing, and if it is one of her favourites that means she gave it colour. To put into perspective Sun, the one of me protecting Ruby she loathes its very existence.” Yang said as Sun got very intrigued. While he knew Ruby didn't like the other it was still a masterpiece. He knew he just must see it.

 

“Sweet. Blake can you come over as well, I kind of need a translator.” Sun asked rhetorically. He knew Blake would go over. The conversation they had the night prior was very enlightening. He also knew that Blake worried in case Sun decided to blab about it to Ruby. Shortly after Sun revealed who Ruby's current girlfriend was, Blake went and researched who she was. After watching a few matches Blake did not want it revealed that Blake had a crush on her current girlfriend.

 

Ruby passed Sun a piece of paper with writing on it. 'Do you want to look at the drawing?' Ruby asked. She knew he would probably want to but she also wouldn't want to put anyone out because like Sun they didn't do sign language.

 

'Yeah Sun does, and so do I actually. I haven't seen any of your drawings except for those you drew here last time.' Blake signed as Ruby smiled. She was always happy when people actually wanted to see the work she was proud of. Whilst most of the time they enjoyed the ones she wasn't proud of but she would always respect their opinion. It was just that. Their opinion.

 

* * *

_ _

 

Pyrrha was happy, Tai was out with his brother and Yang was with some girl Pyrrha was sure she heard her name, but she just couldn't figure out quite sure what it was. Not that she cared. As long as she stayed with Yang and didn't attempt to go for Ruby. Everyone should know exactly who Ruby belonged to.

 

Ruby sat on Pyrrha's lap. Exactly where Pyrrha pulled her into. Not that she wanted to move. She was quite comfortable. This was one of the rare times where what the both wanted was the same thing. Pyrrha leaned forward and began to kiss Ruby. Ruby felt Pyrrha's tongue rubbing across her bottom lip.

 

Ruby didn't want the kiss to get deeper. ' _I'm not sure if it is me feeling daring or what but I’m not opening up._ ' Ruby thought as Pyrrha began to become more aggressive. Ruby pulled back. She didn't want bruises she couldn't explain to well.

 

When Ruby pulled away something snapped inside Pyrrha. She didn't like to be defied. Pyrrha smacked Ruby across the side of the head with the back of her hand.

 

Ruby let out a soundless scream as she fell of of Pyrrha's lap. As Ruby hit the ground Pyrrha stood up and dragged Ruby back up by the hair as she tossed onto the couch like an empty bag. As Ruby looked up seeing if she would give her a reason. Even if it wasn't one she would be happy with any would do. She may be proven wrong. The nice Pyrrha she fell in love with may still be in there somewhere.

 

The only reason she got was 'You know I don't like being defied by anyone!'

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

 

Ruby stood in the bathroom looking at her body in the mirror. When she woke up she was happy to see Pyrrha wasn't there. Her ribs hurt like she got hit by a truck but it was understandable. ' _I guess I had it coming. I didn't comply with her wishes._ ' Ruby thought as she frowned more. She had multiple bruises across the middle of her chest. They already were a sickly shade of purple.

 

' _Okay... as long as dad and Yang don't see them. I’ll be fine. They'll over react. They may look bad, and feel worse but it isn't Pyrrha's fault._ ' Ruby thought pulling her shirt down. She felt a stinging pain as her arms came to a rest at her sides. ' _Come on Ruby. If they see you like this they are going to ask questions they may hurt but having to lie to them will hurt more._ ' Ruby thought as she opened the door. She walked down the stairs and saw Yang walking in with Coco in tow.

 

Ruby could see a large smile on their faces. It was enough of a distraction from the pain she was feeling. 'Ruby guess what?' Yang signed as Ruby got to the base of the stairs. Ruby just waited for the tall blonde to continue. 'I asked Coco out and she said yes.' Yang signed as Ruby hugged her. She was happy for Yang. At least one of them could be happy with someone.

 

Ruby pulled back from the hug. 'That's so good. I told you, you should have just gained some confidence she would say yes. How was your night beside that?' Ruby asked as they began to walk into the living room.

 

'Fun. We talked and Velvet ended up trying to get mom's super secret cookie recipe from me. Told her no can do.' Yang signed as Coco looked between the two. She had hoped Yang may have translated what they were saying. Instead she kept silent. Coco wasn't sure if it was from her being happy or just habit but it was did irritate her slightly.

 

“Yang, while I can understand your happy but I can't read sign language and I would like to know what my girlfriend is telling her sister.” Coco said softly, but loud enough for Yang to hear. Yang turned around and blushed out of embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, she made a wisecrack at me and then asked how our night was.” Yang said. She didn't mean to leave Coco out of the conversation. She was just too happy to remember that Coco couldn't read sign language. Yang turned back to Ruby, “How was your night with Pyrrha? Did you at least keep it PG-13 or do I need to have words with her?” Yang said aloud as she signed.

 

“Okay, she says they just sat on the couch and watched T.V.” Yang translated for Coco. A grin developing on her face as she say Ruby's neck dotted with hickeys. “What about the marks on your neck? Clearly it was more than just watching T.V.” Yang said continuing her translation as Ruby blushed.

 

' _Those aren't what you think! Please just do what you do for Neo except direct it at who really deserves it!_ ' Ruby yelled internally, but never let it show. She has had a lot of experience keeping her problems bottled up.

 

“Now she is saying, it did go further but please don't tell dad and she wants some help covering the hickeys up.” Yang said as Coco laughed at how casual Ruby and Yang talked about such matters. Something she never thought she could do with anyone. Nor did she want to. She just thought of it as weird.

 

“I won't tell him but I also won't help you cover them up, I just came back to get me work stuff.” Yang spoke again as she signed. A smile across her face as Coco sat down and Yang quickly ran out of the room to grab her bag.

* * *

 

 

“Well, well, well. Funny to see you back here and actually working. No idea why you brought Blake but at least it won't look desolate for the entire day.” Yang commented as Sun walked in carrying his own bag. He just glared at Yang.

 

“If you weren't one of the owners I would give you a list of reasons why you should go deepthroat a shotgun.” Sun said walking into the small changing room. Yang couldn't help but laugh. She was in too good of a mood. She had the girl she had been fawning over for a while. Sun could make whatever comments he wanted. It would take a lot for Yang's mood to be destroyed. She wasn't even mad she got put on front of house.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood. Did you poison Sun when I wasn't looking?” Blake asked. Not that she would be saddened by Sun's death. He knew just a bit too much about Blake at that precise moment. It was more so in the long run that she would be sad by Sun's death. He may get on her nerves but he is also one of her oldest friends.

 

“Nah. I asked Coco out and she said yes so I’m in a great mood.” Yang said almost laughing at the idea of killing Sun. Even Sun couldn't destroy her mood with the help of any person that offered to try and destroy it. She would gladly put up with any of his shit.

* * *

 

 

'I don't see why you even try to hide those. You know you are the only one to blame. You know as long as I get what I want you'll be fine. So why did you try to stop me getting what I wanted last night?' Pyrrha signed. She had calmed down considerably. When she woke up she was still mad so she went to work off her anger. Five punching bags later she had calmed down considerably. Enough to talk to Ruby calmly. Or at least as calm as she could before Ruby would say or do something to make her cross again.

 

'I'm sorry. I know I didn't do what you want. I was just really tired. Side effect of the pain killers I got put on messed with my sleep schedule. You're right it was all my fault.' Ruby signed, looking down. She didn't want to look up at Pyrrha in case she spoke the truth. She couldn't take the chance of having Pyrrha getting angry again.

 

'I forgive you Ruby. I have a small match tonight so I'll be at mine and Jaune's place tonight.' Pyrrha signed as Ruby looked up just enough to see her hands. ' _Thank god. I can actually do it. Not that I think she would stop me._ ' Ruby thought, keeping a forlorn face. She knew she wasn't really the one in the wrong but it was a lot easier to say she was than explain new injuries. She loathed having to lie to Yang and her dad. It was just a lot more appeasing than the alternative.

 

'Okay. Just don't hurt who your fighting too bad.' Ruby signed as Pyrrha leaned down and kissed the top of her head. ' _I don't like hurting you Ruby, but you just leave me no choice._ ' Pyrrha thought as she started to run her fingers through Ruby's hair. Ruby may get on her nerves but she did love her, despite what her actions may show.

 

'I need to go right now. Please be alright. I care about you too much.' Pyrrha signed as Ruby smiled. ' _You have a funny way of showing it._ ' Ruby thought as malicious as she could. Even though her thoughts had developed a malicious turn. She still felt bad. She wasn't sure why she felt bad about such things but she did.

 

'Bye Pyrrha.' Ruby signed as Pyrrha walked out the door. Ruby turned around and walked up the stairs. As she turned slightly to the banister she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

 

_ _

“I'm not joking Sun. It is great. I finally have an amazing girl that likes me. I can finally have the type of relationship Ruby has with Pyrrha.” Yang said as her and Sun walked out of the bakery. Yang was happy, because she got to spend time with Coco in the morning and now she can spend time with Ruby and her dad if he was there.

 

“Don't you think it is odd that you compare your idea of a happy relationship on what your little sister has? Honestly isn't it supposed to be the other way around?” Sun said walking with Yang next to him. He was ecstatic that he didn't need to pull a lot of his comments. Not that normally he would say something that would require it but it was nice just in case.

 

“Well in the past I’ve had nothing but bad girlfriends and even worse boyfriends. Sorry that Ruby has had some of the greatest with the exception of Neo. Hell you've met Pyrrha, she is a freakin goddess amongst mortals. She is hot and caring. I always said if I could bag someone like that I’d be happy, and I think I just did.” Yang continued her raving about the brunette that she woke up to just a few weeks back.

 

“Say can I come over for a bit? Neptune may assume I did something awful, like turning his sheets into a fort. Personally I have no idea why he wants to spend multiple hundreds for some cloth you're just going to sleep on. But I kind of don't want to show my face for a bit.” Sun asked trying to find an out. He did cut up every one of Neptune's sheets to make a big blanket fort. He also knew Neptune would find a way to blame it on him.

 

“Fine you big child, but you are going to have to face your knell sometime.” Yang said as continued on their path towards Yang's house.

* * *

 

 

' _Come on Ruby. The rope will do most of the work all you need to do is lean forward a little._ ' Ruby thought as she jumped from the banister with a rope around her neck. She felt the rope tightening. She knew it was only a matter of time before she could rid herself of Pyrrha entirely. Sure her family would be sad but she also wouldn't burden them any longer. They could be free.

 

As she began to gasp for air she saw door open and saw Yang's distinct blonde hair. ' _Damn it! I thought she wouldn't be back till later!_ ' Ruby argued internally. She knew Yang would try to stop her. Why could Yang never let her just slip away?

 

“SHIT! SUN HELP ME!” Yang yelled dropping her bag and began to lift Ruby by her feet to give the rope around Ruby's neck enough slack to allow oxygen to flow again. “GO UNTIE IT YOU DAFT BASTARD!” Yang yelled louder because Sun was just standing there shocked. Once Yang yelled again he snapped out of it long enough to do what Yang asked.

 

As Sun ran to the top of the stairs his dexterous fingers made short work of the knot Ruby had tied. As the knot was untied Ruby fell onto Yang's support fully. Sun ran back down the stairs just in time to see Yang taking the makeshift noose off of Ruby's neck. “SUN CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!” Yang yelled leaning down check to hear if Ruby was still breathing.

 

' _Oh thank god! She is. Her heart is weak but still beating as well._ ' Yang thought as she fished her own phone out to call their dad. She knew he was spending time with his brother but Yang couldn't give a flying fuck about Tai's time with Qrow. Ruby is the centre of the universe at that exact moment. No one else.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

 

Tai wasn't sure how long he had been pacing from one side of the waiting room to the other. Yang was crying into her new girlfriend's shoulder. Qrow was meanwhile trying to calm down Tai. It wasn't working and Qrow knew it wouldn't work but he would hate himself if he didn't attempt to do it. ' _God damn it! I can't handle this in the slightest. I need to know exactly who is causing this!_ ' Tai thought. He wasn't sure how but he knew by the time Ruby got discharged he would have a name.

 

Before Tai could make a second circuit of his pacing he looked up and saw Ruby's doctor walking towards him. Before Yang could do anything Coco held her tighter as Tai practically ran to his friend. “Jim, please tell me she is alright. I know that look too well, that is the exact same look I have when I have to break bad news to a family.” Tai said as Yang turned around enough to see the doctor talking to her dad.

 

“Well, she is stable and breathing, but you're right I do have some bad news, but if I told you or even show you the charts I doubt you would believe me. It is something I need to show you.” Jim said gesturing for Tai to follow.

 

Before Tai followed his friend he walked over to his other daughter. “Yang, I’ll be back in a bit. Ruby is stable.” Tai spoke softly, as if his voice would break Yang. Yang just wiped her face and nodded.

 

Tai was about to walk through the doors his friend held open for him, but he heard the distinct voice of Yang. “Why did she try to do it again Coco?” Her voice was frail, just above a whisper. It felt like another dagger to his heart. This had been the third time Yang had walked in on Ruby trying to kill herself. The only reason it hurt so much to him was because he couldn't tell her why Ruby did what she did. He didn't even know and it was torture.

 

Tai and Jim just walked in silence. They both weren't sure how to speak their thoughts. Tai just felt sick. He wasn't even sure he would be able to stand seeing what his friend needed to show him but he just knew it was about Ruby. He just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

 

As they walked into Ruby's room Tai thanked whatever omnipotent being that he could hear Ruby's heart rate monitor. Jim walked over and pulled the blanket down a bit and moved Ruby's dressing gown up a bit. As Tai saw the large bruises he felt like he was about to throw up until there was nothing left in his stomach, and then he would probably continue to throw up whatever bile he could.

 

Tai quickly reached over and pulled the gown down. “Tai, I even checked with the EMT's. She had those since before they got there. This is a lot worse than we previously thought. At this point you know I can't actually discharge her, it is up to a psychiatrist to discharge her if they believe she isn't in harm's way... and I have to tell them about this. They don't know you like I do.” Jim said sadly looking at his friend.

 

“I suppose the only solace is that she can't be injured here without someone knowing about it.” Tai started, he wished that there was a better silver lining but as long as Ruby and Yang were alive he would be fine.

* * *

 

 

“Why did she try to do it again Coco?” Yang's frail voice filled Coco's ears. Coco was glad she didn't need to pry for Yang to talk. Yang actually felt comfortable enough to use Coco to cry on. Coco however was furious at Ruby, for not only putting Yang but their dad through such pain and judging from the stories she has heard it wasn't the first time.

 

“I don't know Yang. If I knew I would tell you. You deserve that at least.” Coco whispered. She was just trying to soothe Yang. “At least she is still alive.” Coco continued her soothing whispers, just gently rubbing her back. Coco wasn't really sure how she was meant to act, so she simply did what came naturally to her. Be the rock that Yang needed.

 

' _What I do know is she was being a selfish bitch jumping to that solution._ ' Coco's thoughts were laced with venom. She wasn't sure what drove Ruby to attempt something like suicide but she was certain it wasn't truly bad enough to warrant such an action. It had been practically churning her stomach since Yang called her from the hospital. It was a new feeling to Coco, the feeling of being helpless, and she was loathing it. She just knew Yang was feeling worse and she couldn't offer any advice to try and help her.

* * *

 

 

“Sun! You best have new sheets with you!” Neptune yelled at Sun as he walked through the front door. Sun stayed with Yang until Coco got there. Whilst normally Sun would make some comment about how it wasn't him. But he just would rather face whatever form of punishment Neptune had thought up in his absence.

 

“Nep, I’m not going to lie. Yes I cut up your sheets to do something childish, but right now my mind is elsewhere.” Sun spoke without his normal exuberance. He was drained. The tone Sun took wasn't missed by his friends.

 

“Okay, what happened? Did you actually manage to piss Yang off?” Blake asked walking into the room holding two cups of tea. “Because if you could than you are an awful human being and should feel terrible.” Blake said handing one of the mugs over to the blue haired man practically glaring at Sun.

 

“No, for once it had nothing to do with me. But it still did destroy Yang a little bit more.” Blake could hear that Sun was having difficulty saying whatever it was that was on his mind. She also knew from experience that Sun also wouldn't speak unless he got pushed.

 

“Sun, just spit it out. Don't worry about trying to piece together your ideas.” Blake said moving over just enough to let Sun sit down next to her but still kept some distance between him and Neptune.

 

Sun quickly walked into the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of strong whiskey that him and Neptune kept. He poured a glass of it and drank it down in one swift gulp. He poured another and quickly walked back to the living room and plopped down holding a glass filled with the amber coloured liquid. He knew Blake would probably take it bad, but if he knew her well enough she would keep up the neutral mask. She never liked to show people what she was thinking.

 

“Me and Yang were walking to her house because I was going to wait there while Neptune calmed off or until Yang kicked me out.” Sun said quickly taking another mouthful of the burning liquid. “And as we walked in we saw Ruby dangling with a rope around her neck. I froze as Yang went straight to work trying to save Ruby.” Sun continued drinking what was left in the glass. He could see out of the corner of his eyes how both of their expressions changed.

 

“I think this is the third time she has tried it and three times Yang has walked in and had to try and save Ruby. It is also the only time she has had someone else nearby that was willing to help her. I personally thought Yang always made tasteless jokes about Ruby being depressed but I just saw her.” Sun continued doing what Blake wanted. He knew Blake didn't want to hear I, but sometimes the truth just needed to be said.

 

“And I stayed with her until Coco got there... I’m pretty sure Coco is feeling the same as I am. Useless.” Sun said sullenly looking into the empty glass debating if he should get up to fill his glass again or get one of the others to do it. Sun only hoped that Ruby would be alright and that she wouldn't try anything like that again.

 

' _NO! Why would she do something like that!? I bet it was that bitch she is dating drove her to it!_ ' Blake thought not letting her impervious mask fall. She just hoped Ruby would be alive.

* * *

 

 

Ruby shot up. Her neck hurt, which she wasn't surprised. She just wished her sister would actually let her go. ' _Yang is probably torn up but she wouldn't be if she would just let me swing._ ' Ruby thought as she looked out the window and was greeted with the moon. She quickly scanned the room she was in and saw her dad sitting in a nearby chair arms crossed and asleep. Ruby shifted her gaze to the other occupant in the room.

 

Pyrrha looked up and saw Ruby looking at her. The moonlight projecting the perfect scowl across her face. Ruby wasn't sure if it was because she was angry at Ruby or angry at herself. If she was being honest she was sure Pyrrha was mad at her for trying to commit suicide again.

 

'Why Ruby, you know this just constantly hurts us all. Yang was a mess and the only reason she was able leave was because of Coco. Do you never think your actions have consequences?' Pyrrha signed standing and striding over to standing next to Ruby. Ruby knew for sure now. She was enraged at her. The only joy Ruby had was her dad was a few feet away, and at any moment could wake up.

 

' _Pyrrha isn't actually dumb enough to try something like that here as well is she?_ ' Ruby thought quickly hoping that some divine intervention would happen before Pyrrha decided that she was dumb enough to hit Ruby.

 

'And what about me? I don't know what I would do without you.' Pyrrha continued. Ruby could see a fire burning in her eyes. Ruby just knew she was furious. ' _It was you that caused me to want to do it! I still do! The only reason I’m not in the morgue right now is because I didn't know Yang was going to be off early!_ ' Ruby yelled furiously never letting Pyrrha see her mood. She has long since learned to keep up the neutral face, at worst.

* * *

 

 

Yang sat on Coco and Velvet's couch. She refused to go home at that moment. Yang continued to hold onto Coco. She only let go long enough to go to the bathroom. Coco didn't mind though. All they did after seeing Ruby was going to their current spot. They sat in silence. Once Coco told Velvet what happened, Velvet made them some tea to try and calm Yang in particular.

 

On the table sat Yang's mug still full. Coco was looking at it and began to wonder if Yang was even aware that it had long gone cold. Coco craned her neck slightly to see Yang's eyes closed and all she heard was her steady breathing. Coco carefully moved Yang into a comfortable position as to not have Yang in physical pain to add to the emotional pain she already was feeling.

 

Before Coco let sleep take her she pulled the blanket at the base of the couch up to cover the both of them.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

 

Ruby couldn't really fall asleep again after her conversation with Pyrrha. It wasn't that Pyrrha terrified her, I was from a nurse walking in to check on her ever ten minutes. Ruby could understand that it was standard protocol but she still hated it. The morning sun rising was a welcome sign.

 

Ruby let out a yawn as she saw one of the people in the room stirring. She turned around to see Tai stretching. Ruby wasn't even going to fake like she was asleep. The nurse could testify that Ruby has been wide awake for almost the entire night. Which meant that he would try to wake her. She couldn't blame him. He probably just wanted to know why?

 

As Tai stretched he saw Ruby looking at him. 'I'm not going to talk about why I tried again.' Ruby signed fast enough to try and cut down any and all questions he had brewing. She knew it wouldn't but also knew that she had to at least attempt it. Tai frowned standing up and walking towards Ruby. He wasn't going to give her an out like he had in the past.

 

'You don't have a say. It may not be to me Ruby but you should know, you can't leave until one of the psychiatrists makes sure you are mentally sound, and they know about you being abused.' Tai signed with slight fury at his daughter. He could see her demeanour shift at the mention of abuse. He could see her trying to figure out a possible excuse.

 

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' Was what Ruby settled on. She doubted it would pass as an excuse but she had to try. She had to forgo the idea of it was lying. It was survival really. If Pyrrha found out she told, she would be in a worse state. ' _Come, on dad just please ignore them..._ ' Ruby pleaded mentally.

 

'Ruby, that leg break from a few weeks ago wasn't from a fall. It was from someone standing on it. The bruises on your chest right now indicate that it is more. Now tell me.' Tai was furious as Ruby continued to lie. Not so much at her for lying but at himself that he let it get this bad.

 

'I told you I fell and as for the new bruises it could have been from the EMTs or Yang.' Ruby stayed to her story. She was positive that she was far more stubborn and that Tai would back down faster. She had no other choice but to hope for that eventuality.

 

'Ruby, I’ve seen countless broken bones. From people falling down stairs and from someone breaking them. I know the difference. As for your comment about the EMTs their report says you were breathing when they got there same with Yang's story.' Tai started staring his daughter in the eye, to show how determined he was to get the answer her was looking for. 'So you're saying professional responders lied on your paperwork which would get them fired, but not only them but your sister is lying as well.' Tai continued and saw Ruby's demeanour shift again.

 

Not to one of confidence or at least shock. No the shift was to that of a cornered animal. He knew he just needed to push a little more.

 

“Tai, I’d appreciate you not scaring the patient let alone your daughter. Now I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave. Take Miss Nikos with you as well.” Tai heard a calm voice he knew all too well, speak to him. Tai turned around and saw the tall grey haired man the voice belonged to.

 

“Oz, we both know due to Ruby being deaf I have the right to stay in here with her to act as a translator, and to sign any legal documents that are required a legal mentally stable adult.” Tai said defending his place in the room. He would not be pushed out by anyone.

 

“True in a case like this normally I’d agree. But seeing as you are a friend I decided to dust off my old position as a psychiatrist and it so happens that I’m fluent in sign language, or did you forget who taught your daughters?” Ozpin said holding the door open with a cane he always had on his person, gesturing his friend out. “Tai, I’m not going to ask as your friend again. Next time I will get security to drag you out of here.” Ozpin's voice shifted to one that chilled the room. Even Ruby felt a shiver come on from it.

 

“Pyrrha! Get up! We have to leave.” Tai said tapping Pyrrha's shoulder. Pyrrha looked up sleeply and sensed the atmosphere of the room. She decided to not argue with it. She stood up rubbing her eyes as Tai walked out of the room. She was following short behind chancing just long enough to look back at Ruby sending the clear message of ' _Don't tell them._ '

 

As soon as Pyrrha walked out of the room Ozpin closed the door and turned the lock. He walked over to Ruby's bedside. He pulled the chair Tai had previously occupied and took a seat. 'It's been awhile hasn't it Ruby?' Ozpin signed just as he rested the cane on the edge of the bed.

 

'I don't want to talk about the attempted suicide Mr. Ozpin.' Ruby signed. She really didn't want to. She had her reasons and she knows that he would be able to figure out everything he needed to without talking about it.

 

'That's fine. Let's talk about that look your girlfriend gave you.' Ozpin signed without revealing what he was thinking.

* * *

 

 

Yang knew she had overslept but the fact Velvet didn't wake her up and left a note on the table saying that she was taking her shift. Which just made Yang feel more helpless. She couldn't do anything to occupy her mind. Coco had left to go take care of some important business for her job. So that left Yang in her current position. Curled up in a ball looking at the wall in front of her. She hadn't moved since she woke up.

 

She didn't care. She just hoped that at some point Tai would call her let her know about what the situation was. The waiting was what was causing her such distress. She knew she could always call him but was worried if at some point Ruby might have taken a turn for the worse and was put on life support and a phone call may disrupt the machines responsible for that.

 

Yang didn't even hear the door open and close. Nor did she even see the person taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her. She was to focus staring past the person and into the wall. “Yang, can you give me a sign that someone is awake up there.?” Coco said snapping her fingers just in front of Yang's face. Yang looked up to finally see Coco.

 

“Hey.” Yang said beginning to stare holes in the wall again.

 

“Yang, come on. Get up you need to get your mind off of Ruby. What do you want to do?” Coco asked pulling Yang into a sitting position. Coco took a seat as Yang laid her head onto Coco's lap. Coco began to run her fingers through Yang's hair.

 

“Normally I’d go into work and stay in the back and bake. Baking is just soothing to me... but Velvet stole that from me. So I’m fine just staring into the wall.” Yang said. Defeated almost. Normally she would have yelled at anyone for touching her hair, but she just didn't have the spirit for that.

 

“It may sound bitchy but if baking helps you compose your thoughts, we can go into the kitchen and you can teach me something. I just can't stand seeing you like this. You just seem so broken and it is paining me.” Coco spoke soothingly. She really just wanted Yang to return to her normal self. The one that wouldn't care about what others think.

 

“Nah. Velvet said you're just on the north side of useless. The wall will do.” Yang spoke even softer. She wasn't sure what she should do to cheer herself up. She would actually be fine with just staying there until she heard her dad calling her letting her know Ruby was alright physically at least.

 

Coco was about to speak up about how she should harm Velvet for saying such a thing. She was however cut off by Yang's phone going off. Yang's hand shot out and grabbed it, quickly answering it she pressed it to her ear. “Dad, how is she?” Yang asked frantically. She wasn't sure if her dad was even able to decipher what she asked but she needed to hear whatever news she could.

 

“ _Ozpin is talking to her. He decided to be her psychiatrist who will decided when she gets discharged. But when I left she was awake_ ” Tai said walking into his brothers small house. Much like Yang he couldn't walk into his house feeling the same until both of his daughters were there. It may have only been a three bedroom house but it still felt too big without them.

 

“Okay Dad. Tell Uncle Qrow I'm alright. I know he'll ask.” Yang said and the quickly said their goodbyes. “I think I may actually teach you something to bake.” Yang said her mood picking up enough to look above her and see Coco pouting, crossing her arms.

 

“I thought I was just the north side of useless.” Coco pouted. Yang just continued to stare.

 

“That was Velvet and Ruby was awake and is talking to probably one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.” Yang said her mood having picked up but she was still feeling bad. Hopefully if Coco was being serious she would feel even better.

 

“Fine, but I want to try one of those cookies Velvet keeps trying to steal the recipe from you?” Coco asked as Yang sat up enough to give Coco a kiss.

* * *

 

 

'Ruby, you've never been able to lie to me. I’m not close enough to you for it to fall prey to thinking you are constantly telling the truth.' Ozpin signed as Ruby continued to back up further into the bed to try and distance herself.

 

'Ruby, none of the pain someone is causing you will ever go away if you keep them a secret. No one can help you if you stay silent. Just talk, you know unless I truly believe it to be important I won't reveal it to anyone.' Ozpin took on his calmed approach. He knew the only reason she attempted something like suicide for the third time, was because of the abuse.

 

'I told you. I’m not going to tell you who is doing it. It would just get even worse. It wouldn't hurt just me but others as well.' Ruby signed looking down. She was positive Ozpin wouldn't drop it. He would press it in such a manner that Ruby would cave and spill everything. It was only a matter of time before that inevitability.

 

'I've already pieced together it is Pyrrha. You only started to make these excursions into this fun place shortly after you and her started to go out. No other previous signs so that rules out your family. That leaves either some random stranger you keep letting into your house or it is her. I just need you to say her name.' Ozpin said smiling as Ruby began to shrink. 'The only reason others haven't noticed was probably because they only see the two sweet ladies. I only was able to piece it together from not having been able see you since you were a little girl.' Ozpin continued. Normally he would feel bad for causing such a reaction but it needed to be done.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

 

'Ruby, just tell me the truth. I can't help you if you keep hiding that she is abusing you. I only want to help you.' Ozpin continued to sign. He had been trying to get Ruby to simply confirm his suspicions for nearly four hours, with no sign of giving her any chance of fighting it. 'Is she doing anything else illegal to you?' Ozpin asked fearing the answer, but also backing her into the final corner that would be nigh impossible to get out of.

 

'No. She only ever went as far as I was comfortable.' Ruby signed defending Pyrrha. While Pyrrha would beat Ruby when ever she did something foolish, but Pyrrha would only go as far as groping her if she didn't want it. Never further.

 

'You just backed backed yourself further. I said _anything else_ and you only denied my accusations of her raping you. Which I don't fully believe your answer by the way.' Ozpin signed and saw Ruby's demeanour change to defeated. Not like the cornered animal. Not to one of terror but one of pure defeat.

 

Ruby looked down. She got out witted. Ozpin had defeated her defence with just carefully wording his question. Ruby had nothing left. Ozpin frowned slightly as he saw a few tear drops landing on the blanket. Ozpin gently took hold of Ruby's chin. Before Ruby could sign asking why, Ozpin produced a handkerchief and began to clean up the streaks falling. Ozpin let go of Ruby's chin and handed her the handkerchief.

 

'I'm sorry. This is why she corrects me all the time. I get too emotional.' Ruby signed pulling her knees up to her chest. She wasn't even sure why she was saying such things. She knew it was the lie Pyrrha forced her to recite over and over again. ' _Must just be a reflex._ ' Ruby thought sadly. She knew this would only end one way. It would end with more pain for her. Both emotionally and physically. For both Ruby and her friends. The same friends that thought Pyrrha and Ruby were the perfect couple.

 

'It's not correction Ruby. You've done nothing that needs to be corrected. Especially if you are just being emotional, that is just human nature.' Ozpin signed sitting back in the chair. He was happy he could break through the shell Ruby built around her. The same shell that had caused so much pain for so many people. The same one that was threatening to wear her down to attempt suicide again.

 

'Ruby, Tai needs to know. Do you want to tell him or should I tell him?' Ozpin asked, he was trying to give her an easy way but both would achieve the same result. One caused Ruby minimal pain, the other caused her to actually have to say it to her dad. It would be harder but Ozpin would gladly stand by her till she told him.

 

'I can't tell him. It would kill him. He still thinks Pyrrha is a nice woman. He even was fine with letting her stay here last night.' Ruby signed attempting to force her face further into her knees. She didn't want to continue the talk further but she just knew that it wouldn't end any time soon. She just hoped the man in front of her could sense that.

 

'Okay I’ll tell him. Try to get some sleep. I’ll make sure Pyrrha doesn't get in here.' Ozpin signed standing up grabbing his cane. He waited for Ruby to respond, or at least acknowledge what he said.

 

'Can you make sure he doesn't actually fight her? I don't want him hurt any more than what he already will be.' Ruby signed. She really didn't want him to know because he may become the object of wrath from Pyrrha. She didn't want to cause him any unneeded pain, or at least any unneeded physical pain. Ozpin nodded trying to put Ruby at ease.

* * *

 

 

“ _Tai, I’ve got good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?_ ” Ozpin asked Tai wasn't sure how long Ozpin had the information but was glad he was at least away from Ruby meaning his news probably pertained to Ruby.

 

“Let's hear the good news.” Tai said leaning forward on his brother's couch. He was thankful Qrow was at work. In case the bad news Ozpin had was really bad, he would probably place a few new holes into his walls.

 

“ _I found out who has been beating her. Which brings us to the bad news._ ” Ozpin started he could hear Tai's phone starting to creak. He just knew Tai's knuckles would be a disturbing shade of white. “ _It has been Miss Nikos. And Ruby was adamant in you not going to do anything stupid. So I’m going to ask you to come back, we don't have any other translators. Glynda is already mad because I took four hours to talk to Ruby._ ” Ozpin continued, he could hear a loud smashing sound followed by nothing.

 

' _Huh... guess he threw his phone. He hasn't shown any aggression on that scale since before Yang was born._ ' Ozpin thought hanging up his phone as he looked down at his desk. He didn't really want to do any of it, he never thought anyone could ever be able to harm Ruby out of pure malice let alone doing just that on multiple occasions. The shear concept of it was unthinkable.

 

“Fuck!!!” Tai yelled as he threw his phone at the wall. He could see the screen flying out of the case. He could see the battery laying on the ground. He began to take a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He stood up and slammed his fist into the wall seeing a large hole in his wake.

* * *

 

 

“How did you manage to burn bread? It is like the simplest thing to do. Velvet was right. You are just on the north side of useless.” Yang laughed as Coco began to glare at her. Coco was covered in flour. It had worked it's way into her hair and dyed her outfit a temporary white. The glare she threw was brushed off as Yang began to laugh harder.

 

“Yeah well blame the teacher not the student. You should have made sure to check the time.” Coco defended her mistake as she crossed her arms in protest to Yang laughing. Thankfully it began to subside as Yang heard her phone began to go off.

 

Yang quickly walked over to the table to grab her phone. “Yeah well I believe we already established my mind is elsewhere.” Yang said as she quickly answered her phone. “Hello, Yang Xiao Long speaking.” Yang said into the microphone because she didn't recognise the number, it was just a precaution in case it was a wrong number.

 

“ _Yang, we found out who is abusing Ruby. If I tell you who I is, I need you to promise me you won't do something stupid._ ” Tai said into the microphone. He knew Yang was going to do just that but she also deserved to know. He was purely chancing his arm that Yang was going to at least be mature enough to not go and do something stupid enough that may put her into the hospital alongside Ruby.

 

“Dad? I promise I won't do something stupid. Now tell me.” Yang said eerily calm. It was terrifying for Tai. He was beginning to believe that it was the wrong move to call Yang, but he already told her he knew. He had to say it. He just hoped that Yang wouldn't do anything he would regret.

 

“ _It has been Pyrrha._ ” Tai said and received silence. Followed by dial tone. Tai gulped as he returned the phone to the stand. He turned around to see Ruby was still asleep. Sighing Tai walked back into the room to take a seat next to the small red head. He wasn't sure what to do know.

 

“Coco. I need to go for a bit.” Yang said softly. Coco had to strain her hearing just to hear it. Coco wasn't sure if she should stop her. She was positive that Yang was going to do something bad but he hoped that Yang was wiser than that.

 

Even if Coco wanted to voice an objection she didn't have the time. The second Yang said she was going out she grabbed her shoes and left.

* * *

 

 

Yang walked up to Pyrrha's apartment. She had to hear Pyrrha's side. Maybe it was just some unfortunate misunderstanding. She doubted it was a misunderstanding, the man who taught them sign language was the one talking to her. But the chance of it all being a mistake was still present. No matter how slim. It was still there.

 

Yang pounded on the door. She knew Jaune wouldn't be there but hoped he was. Just in case what she was told was right. Just due to the fact Yang wasn't sure if she would be able to hold herself back. If someone else was there it would be easier.

 

Pyrrha walked over to the door and opened it. She wasn't sure who it was but it sounded like whoever it was, was in trouble. Pyrrha opened the door to see Yang standing there looking angry. “What's the matter Yang?” Pyrrha asked smiling.

 

“Tell me the truth. Have you been the one abusing Ruby!?” Yang yelled. She could see Pyrrha's mask shifted. It was for a second but it still shifted enough to finally let someone besides Ruby to see it.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

 

"Tell me the truth. Have you been the one abusing Ruby!?" Yang demanded. She could see Pyrrha's mask shifted. It was for a second but it still shifted enough to finally let someone besides Ruby to see it.

 

Once Yang saw that shift something snapped in her. She wasn't sure why but she drew her hand back as she formed a fist and threw it straight to the side of Pyrrha's head. She just knew it was a dumb call to get into a fight with Pyrrha, excluding the fact she has learned multiple styles of fighting but she had the home field advantage.

 

“Well seeing as the bitch revealed it. I might as well say, I’m the one who broke her leg. And now I’m going to break yours.” Pyrrha said standing up from being dropped on the ground form Yang's hit. She cracked her knuckles and threw a punch which Yang quickly deflected but failed to notice the knee connecting with Yang's intestines.

 

As Yang doubled over Pyrrha slammed her elbow into Yang's back. Yang swung another hit into Pyrrha's side. Pyrrha just brushed off the punch off and brought her knee to connect with Yang's face. Yang could feel her nose practically break from the contact but she had to ignore it. It was her way to atone for her ignorance of Ruby's plight.

 

“Come on! Ruby puts up more of a fight.” Pyrrha mocked as Yang got back up. She could feel her face and sides beginning to swell. ' _God damn it this is by far the dumbest thing I have ever done._ ' Yang thought as she punched Pyrrha's face again knocking her on the ground. Yang turned around and began to walk out.

 

“I know for whatever reason you're staying down. But I feel like I owe you this much. As far as yours and Ruby's relationship goes it is over.” Yang said as Pyrrha swept Yang's leg and smiled cruelly as she heard a bone breaking in Yang's shin.

 

Yang began to hobble out as Pyrrha stood up and walked over to Yang. Pyrrha grabbed a fistful of Yang's hair pulling her head up. “I'm going to be straight forward here. My relationship with her isn't going to end. And if I have to beat it out of you till you reconsider. I don't care, if I have to beat you till you’re more of a puddle of blood than Ruby's sister.” Pyrrha said throwing Yang onto the ground.

 

Yang rolled over and began to laugh. “What's so funny!” Pyrrha said kicking Yang in the ribs. She was starting to grow angrier by the second. The more Yang began to laugh the harder her kicks became.

 

“If you think I put it together you’re wrong. I was only told about it. My money's on you revealed yourself to Ozpin. Nothing gets past him.” Yang said catching Pyrrha's leg and punched her in stomach and dragging her down and punched her once more in the head. Yang breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Pyrrha becoming still.

 

' _Oh, I just know Ruby is going to_ _somehow_ _make this my fault. Coco too._ ' Yang thought as she pulled herself up and began to hobble her way out fishing her phone out.

* * *

 

 

Coco was sitting on her couch frantically flicking through the channels. She was worried about how calm Yang was when she left. Simply because just a few hours prior Yang was ready to cry herself to sleep or drink an entire bottle of bleach. Either wasn't something Coco wanted Yang to do by herself. So once her phone sitting on the table in front of her began to ring she practically dived to answer it.

 

“ _Hey Coco, I kind of sort of need you to come and pick me up. I’ll be just be outside my house.”_ Yang said seething a bit louder than she wanted to as she sat down on a step. She wasn't sure how she was able to get home. She was just happy that she could.

  


“Okay Yang. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Coco said quickly jumping up and putting her phone into her pocket once she heard the dial tone. She quickly ran out the door once she had her shoes on. She was more so worried by the sound Yang made when she did what ever it was to cause such a wince.

  


' _Come on Yang, just please say you haven't done anything stupid. Or if you have just make sure it is something where I can kill you myself._ ' Coco thought as she quickly started her car.

* * *

 

  


Yang was drifting in and out of consciousness the pain was excruciating. She was hoping Coco would get there soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she had before she couldn't recover. She knew her leg was broken. She had no doubt about that. She was just hoping that it wasn't as bad as Ruby's was.

  


' _How the hell has Ruby been able to put up with this for so long? I feel like I got hit by a train._ ' Yang thought and began to laugh and instantly regretted it. She grabbed her ribs and took a deep breath to try and soothe the pain. ' _Come on Yang. You have to stay awake long enough for Coco to get here. Then you can go to sleep._ ' Yang thought as she caught her eyes falling once more. She has heard enough speeches about the importance of staying awake when you have gotten into a fight and have the shit kicked out of you.

  


Just as her eyes drifted shut she could see a car pulling up. “Yang you dumb bitch!” Coco yelled as she lightly smacked Yang's face. “i need to get you to the hospital but you are far too heavy for me to just lift.” Coco said as Yang began to fade back into the realm of the wake.

  


“Yeah. Problem though. I’m pretty sure my left shin is broken. So I’ll need you to actually help carry me over to the car. I suppose it actually wasn't the smartest move to call you now that I think about it.” Yang joked getting another smack slightly harder. Coco draped Yang's left arm over her shoulder.

  


“Come on you big lug. Just lean on me and we can get over there.” Coco said as she helped Yang up and almost dropped her from the added weight that she didn't expect. ' _God damn it! If your_ _dad, sister or uncle don't kill you for whatever it is that you did I sure as hell will._ ' Coco yelled internally. She as Yang managed to open the door and take a seat.

* * *

 

  


“Tai!” Jim yelled running into his friend as Tai began to rub Ruby's arm.

  


“Yes Jim. Short of this pertaining to Yang I really don't want to be interrupted. She was as surprisingly calm when she hung up. I’m starting to worry.” Tai said looking to meet his friend's gaze.

  


“Well Yang was just carried in on a stretcher after some woman drove her here. Judging from appearances it is bad. But she was brought to x-ray to see how bad the damage is.” Jim said as he saw the colour drain from his friend's face for the second time in nearly as many days. Tai stood up and walked over to Jim and stared him directly in the eyes.

  


“Jim, I don't care who you have to deal with make sure my daughters are in the same room. I need to go talk to Yang.” Tai said brushing past Jim not even bothering to glance back at Ruby. ' _Please say you didn't do what I think we both wanted to do. Yang you daft child! If you did that makes it harder to get Ruby justice without sending you to jail as well._ ' Tai thought as he quickly made his way through the hallway to get to his destination.

  


As he walked he could see Yang asleep in a wheelchair. Tai ignoring the nurse that was behind it and gently smacked Yang awake. Yang practically jumped at being smacked awake again. “Yang I swear to god if you got into a fight with Pyrrha!” Tai yelled at Yang who shrunk. For once she was glad to see him angry in a hospital instead of his normal depressed self because Ruby did something foolish or Pyrrha put her there again.

  


“Yang! For fuck's sake! Do you have any idea how dumb that was? Not just because she is a trained fighter. Because you did that it means we cant file assault charges against her without her doing the exact same with you! So if she goes down you're going with her and unlike her you have a long list of priors so it won't be just a slap on the wrist like she will get.” Tai yelled as Yang began to shrink further. She was glad he could feel other emotions in the hospital but she never liked it when he was angry let alone when his anger was directed at her for not thinking something through fully.

  


“I don't care! She has been doing this on Ruby for as far as we know the entire time they have been going out! I don't care that I may go to jail! She had to know that she can't do that to Ruby! So if I had to get into a fight with her and come out looking like I got hit by a truck and feel much worse, than so be it!” Yang yelled back. She may feel small next to his rage but she had to make it clear that she would gladly do it again if it meant that Ruby would feel safe at least.

  


“So you know Ruby will see you like this and she will be a lot worse than me. We both know that. She is without a doubt the scariest thing when she is angry.” Tai spoke softly hugging Yang gently. “I'll be with your sister. I can almost bet that Oz has already heard you are here. I'll check your x-rays as well when they are done. Just please don't do something that stupid ever again. I would rather you get into another bar brawl with whoever this Junior guy is.” Tai said rubbing Yang's back once she returned the hug.

  


Tai decided against commenting on the feeling of his shirt getting wet. He knew exactly why it happened. While Yang may talk a big talk and even throw a powerful punch, she was still a child who dreaded to be alone in the hospital when she was a patient. Yang meanwhile didn't want to let go. She knew she had to so he could go and make sure Ruby was alright, but she just wanted her dad to stay with her just a little longer.

  


“Dad... please don't leave me right now.” Yang whimpered, barely audible to the man holding her. Tai felt torn. If Yang didn't say that he would feel less torn yes but he had both of his daughters as patients in the hospital he worked at.

  


Tai said nothing as he gestured gently for the nurse behind Yang to leave. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

 

Ruby opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. A ceiling she was more than well acquainted with. She knew practically where every hole in the tiles in the ceiling was located. She often only counted them when she got bored. She wasn't allowed her stuff to draw because some of the points were sharp enough to be dangerous. As well as the fact if they weren't already sharp enough they could easily be brought to a lethal point.

 

' _It's not like I would use my art supplies for something like that. They may not be overly expensive but they are mine. I would never disgrace them. They deserve to be kept in a near perfect condition. Nothing less will do._ ' Ruby thought looking over the same spot on the tile she already had stared at for hours prior to her talk with Ozpin. It was an interesting spot. She wasn't sure why, all she knew was it was interesting.

 

' _I can understand why they are worried but I don't understand why they think I would destroy such valuable things. Or at least they hold value to me. Yang did buy me some of them for my birthday last year._ ' Ruby continued to think. She just continued to stare. It wasn't the staring that meant she was deep thought. It was closer to just trying to kill the time until she could get out. She desperately wanted something. Anything to kill the time.

 

Ruby was positive Yang was told about Pyrrha already. She was just hoping that Yang didn't go and confront her. She may loathe it when she was the wrath of Pyrrha's anger she at least would prefer it if she was the brunt of her anger instead of Yang. Whilst Yang could probably fight back Ruby was well acquainted with how strong Pyrrha was. She never knew how bad Pyrrha would get if someone actually fought back. Ruby had seen some of Pyrrha's matches and knew exactly how brutal she could become.

 

Ruby finally sat up and saw her dad sitting on the other side of the room near the once empty bed. Ruby couldn't make out exactly who was in the other bed but she quickly began to panic. She looked around to find anything she could use to get her dad's attention. The only thing within her reach was the pillow she was using. Without thinking it through she tossed her pillow at her dad's head.

 

Tai felt a hard thump as he was sitting in his chair looking at Yang. Pyrrha had dealt a number on Yang. She broke her tibia and bruised multiple ribs. Tai reached down and felt one of the pillows that normally stay on the bed and aren't being thrown at you. Tai turned around to see Ruby sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Before he could even comment about how she should stay asleep. Ruby already pushed herself off her bed ignoring the breeze that blew through her gown. She made it quickly over. Tai knew Ruby was going to be mad if not furious at Yang, before Ruby could do anything Tai quickly forced Ruby to look at him as he signed, 'Let her sleep. Yell at her later.'

 

Confused slightly as she looked into the bed and saw a nest of blonde curly hair. She quickly recognised the hair. Ruby turned around to ask her dad the ever burning question to her. 'What happened to Yang?' Ruby desperately needed an answer.

 

'To quote you, she fell down some stairs. To tell you the truth, I told her it was Pyrrha beating you. She went and did something stupid that may involve beating your now ex-girlfriend. Surprisingly, Yang actually isn't that bad, only one broken bone. Lots of bruises though.' Tai signed seeing Ruby look down at the mention of her lie. Sure she was furious at Yang, but she grabbed her arm and began to rub it.

 

'Sorry about that...' Ruby signed as her dad moved a chair over for Ruby to have a seat. Ruby quickly took it after she fixed her gown. She turned to her dad to see what he was doing. She could just see him staring at Yang's sleeping form. Ruby tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention once more. 'How bad did Pyrrha hit her? I just want to know how mad I should be at Yang.' Ruby signed as she began to loath the lies she told them. How she let it get that bad.

 

'I have no idea. All I know is the damage left by her, on the bright side Yang should be ready to be discharged in a few days once her leg is set fully. So she may need your crutches, I hope you don't mind.' Tai signed seeing a sight he never realised how much he missed. Ruby smiling happy as she frantically signed back, 'She can keep them.'

* * *

 

 

“Stop complaining Vel, I just told you as much as I know. She called me and I met her and she looked like she got into a pretty bad fight.” Coco said to her long time friends as she was sitting down in a chair in the bakery. It was probably the only place she could go to calm her head after she left Yang at the hospital. She also felt like she should tell Yang's friends that she was working with.

 

“I'm not complaining that she got into a fight and put herself in the hospital. I’m complaining that you are here and not there with her.” Velvet said getting angrier and angrier by the passing second at Coco for being there.

 

“Apparently at that moment due to her condition only family were allowed to continue further. I can only go for visitation hours.” Coco spoke with only a touch of sadness in her voice, that was distinct to Velvet. She knew her friend just well enough.

 

“Well, if I remember right after the first twenty four hours you can't but after that the hours are eight to eight. So stop moping around and just figure out how you plan to murder her.” Velvet joked as Jaune came walking out from the back room.

 

“Okay, I can understand your both angry at Yang's stupid actions. I agree. But can we, you know not kill one of the best bakers on the side of the planet? Seriously if she dies we will lose so much money and this place will go under. So can we stick to the non-lethal side of pain? It is a very nice side.” Jaune said taking a seat next to the duo. He knew that they actually wouldn't kill them but couldn't help but be sure of their attentions.

 

“Yeah. Jaune is right. You could cause so much more damage. All you need to do is think of something creative.” Velvet spoke with slight mirth in her voice at the thought of finally being able to get some revenge for all of Yang's teasing about her and her boyfriend.

 

“I don't like that gleam in your eyes. I just want to make it clear, Ruby is getting first swing at her. I get what is left. By that point I’m just going to hug her and make sure she is alright.” Coco said sliding down in her chair. She wasn't enjoying the turn the conversation took. She would prefer it to go back to Velvet whining. She found that at least somewhat appealing.

* * *

 

 

Yang's head was spinning. She knew she already was getting pumped with various drugs to dull the pain, but for some reason her chest felt heavier. She looked down and saw Ruby's arms wrapped around her as Ruby was asleep. She looked and saw her dad flicking through the channel on the t.v. that was embedded into the wall.

 

“Why is she asleep in my bed? Not that I’m complaining but I feel like as soon as she realises I’m awake she is going to kill me.” Yang said alerting her dad that she was in fact awake. She was not liking the fact Ruby was so close. She felt like it was an oncoming storm. She just hoped that Ruby had some decency to wait.

 

“She got tired and didn't want to go to the other side of the room. But you and I both know she is somewhat sensitive to vibrations. She is probably already awake. She is just waiting to till you move enough to fish her hands out from under you.” Tai said causing Yang to look down to see Ruby glaring up at her.

 

' _Okay. If I stay like this I can put off her freaking out. Which is a nice pro. The major con is it is giving her time to think of all new ways to inflict pain._ ' Yang thought as she arched her back to let Ruby retrieve her arm.

 

'I'm so mad at you right now. Why did you do something so stupid like go and fight Pyrrha, she could have killed you. She isn't like you she doesn't have a conscience when she fights people. She probably won't even lose sleep for putting you in here. She certainly doesn't when it was me.' Ruby signed as she sat up. She was just to mad to even realise how heavy her eyes were from her impromptu nap.

 

'Well, she has been doing the same thing to you for god knows how long. I just needed to even the score a little. Last I saw her she was passed out from a punch.' Yang signed defending her point of fighting. She was only sad that Pyrrha may still be able to walk after their fight. Not that Yang normally would wish harm or even death to anyone, but that was just what Pyrrha needed. Maybe not something as gentle as a fist fight but still it would do.

 

'Two wrongs Yang. You should have just left her. She would have figured out about this anyways.' Ruby signed and could feel a vein develop on her forehead as Yang just rolled her eyes. Ruby just punched Yang's shoulder. Not hard but enough to get her point across.

 

Tai picked Ruby up and moved her into the chair she once occupied. 'I would rather you not injure your dumb sister more.' Tai signed to Ruby as he turned to Yang. “And will you not instigate a fight with your sister. Especially when you still need to hope none of this will come back to bite you in the ass.” Tai said as he could see both of his daughters sulking.

 

“And yet some how you both make me seem like I’m at fault.” Tai said as he sat back down. “Having my own flesh and blood to make me feel at fault. Wish I could say this is a first. Or a second.” Tai said as he heard Yang laugh. He looked up to see her signing to Ruby.

 

'He says he is a big butt. Followed by he was wrong.' Yang could see Ruby laugh, or at least what she assumed was a laugh. it was silent but the message was clear. She was happy to Ruby in her old brighter self, and Ruby was happy to see her sister breathing after facing her abuser. Ruby still hated how Yang was dumb enough to actually fight her, but she was glad Yang was still alive after it.

* * *

 

 

“Blake, I know you are worried but right now attempting to bake cookies is not the answer. You aren't even doing it very well.” Sun started as he walked into his once clean kitchen. Now caked with only what he could assume was remnants of cookie dough. “Seriously... did you even keep any of the dough in the bowl? Let alone get any in the oven?” Sun said as he could see the figure he hoped was Blake glaring at him.

 

“Well sorry I don't have a stupid amount of experience. I can't make it seem so easy. And instead of actually helping you've stood there and laughed.” Blake said ignoring the sickly feeling of what she just hoped wasn't egg in her hair.

 

“Well you did say you didn't want help. But if we clean this up I’ll teach you the basic of basics. But if you want to impress Ruby, who I assume this all is for, you would need to pry her mother's recipe of chocolate strawberry cookies from either her or Yang.” Sun's tone filled with mirth that had yet to dissipate since Velvet told him as far as she knew Ruby was alright.

 

“Only problem is they both guard that secret like their lives depend on it. Yang has even said a few times that is the one recipe she would never give up. She doesn't care really about the other ones to the point she has left them for everyone at work to learn. Ruby meanwhile doesn't bake but she cares too much about that one secret so everyone except Velvet has agreed to not bother them about it.” Sun said as Blake just stuck up her middle finger at Sun.

 

“That, is nice but the second you act high and mighty I’m castrating you and force feeding you, your own balls.” Blake said as Sun quickly dusted off her shoulders.

 

“Yeah that would be a lot more intimidating if you didn't have egg and flour caked in your hair. But sure whatever.” Sun smiled as Blake began to cringe at the mention of the things in her hair. What she feared and more.

 

“You was the walls and counters I got the dishes.” Sun said quickly diving to the sink before Blake could comment Sun already had some hot water running.

 

' _This is going to be a lot more difficult than it needs to be._ ' Blake thought as Sun tossed her a damp rag.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

 

Yang was staring at the screen of the t.v. she was watching some crap. For some reason her doctor decided to keep her in until either Ruby got discharged or her leg was healed. Something about how she may pose a risk to herself as well. Yang just constantly scoffed it off. She posed more risk to Pyrrha than herself. She had a lot of time to think about that, and constantly came up with the same solution. Because she posed the threat that she may go and fight Pyrrha again that was the reason they kept her.

 

Not that Yang would blame them. She did have a long history of violence. One she refused to apologise for. Especially when it came to Pyrrha. Yang couldn't understand why she would abuse Ruby. Not because of how innocent or adorable Ruby was, but because she was treated like family.

 

The only solace Yang had was because of her fight with Pyrrha it came to light that Pyrrha was the one causing Ruby to go to suck actions like suicide. Thus far the only contact she has with their old group is with Jaune who is already looking for a new place to move to. Yang most of the time wouldn't think such malice thoughts but in it's own twisted way she saw Pyrrha as getting off easy with just their friends siding with Ruby and leaving her.

 

They all agreed to not tell Ruby about the gradual phasing of Pyrrha out, because the red head would simply argue with them that what they were doing was worse. No one could see Ruby's view point. They only saw the monster known as Pyrrha. The only real problem Yang had at the moment beside the itch developing on a portion of her leg covered in a cast was the fact Coco hasn't been to visit her.

 

Ruby sensing Yang's mood walked over to her sister and poked her sister in the cheek. Yang looked over to Ruby. Ruby quickly signed, 'What's wrong? Do I need to hurt someone?' Yang just smirked as Ruby attempted her greatest scowl, which was closer to a whining pup. Yang knew Ruby was trying hard to become angry, but she was failing.

 

'No, but if you try to get angrier you may just have enough anger to kick someone's shins, and than apologise like you normally would. I’m just sad Coco hasn't even visited me yet. That's it.' Yang signed laughing as Ruby's face began to relax.

 

'Well I’ll fight her, she shouldn't make you wait like this. I’ll kick her in the leg and won't apologise.' Ruby signed smiling as Yang began to laugh.

 

'Yes, and I’m the queen of space. That is if you can actually not apologise for doing anything. I’ve seen you apologise to dogs because you forgot to scratch their ears.' Yang signed as Ruby just glared. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't.

 

'Can I doodle on your cast? I’m sure I could get dad or Mr. Ozpin to let me use a permanent marker.' Ruby asked. She really wanted to draw and a marker she couldn't cause that much damage to herself. They may give her an exception to use some. She knew it was a long shot but she hoped that they could see some reason. She could distract herself for long enough to actually help pass the excruciating slow passage of time. Plus it would make Yang's time in the room seem better.

 

'If and only if they say you can without pushing them to agree.' Yang signed as she saw some people walk up to the door and knocked. “Come in!” Yang yelled as the door opened, and in stepped the woman she constantly caught herself thinking about. Yang was somewhat mad that Sun was with her as well but not as much because she finally got to see Coco.

 

Sun smirked as he saw Ruby's head whip around so fast he was positive that she would have given herself some serious whiplash if she wasn't used to throwing her head at such speeds. She could smell something delicious. A smell she couldn't forget easily. The smell of freshly baked cookies. Ruby turned to Yang and quickly signed 'Some one has fresh cookies. And they don't know sign. Ask them where it is from.' Ruby signed as an expression formed on her face. One that most feared to see. The face of someone hiding cookies from Ruby. A dangerous if not daring feat.

 

“She smells some cookies. If either of you are hiding them I suggest either running or handing her some. She can get very terrifying. Like a small dog with access to a high powered sniper rifle. Well only if you guys have baked goods or strawberries.” Yang said laughing as Sun rolled his eyes and coco practically ran up to Yang to hug her.

 

“You big dummy. You have no idea how angry I was to hear that you got into a very violent fight because of Ruby hiding Pyrrha. I only just managed to get here because Sun was helping Blake and they wanted us all to go at once.” Coco whispered into Yang's ear. Out of pure habit to try and keep some secret. She was sure anyways Ruby wouldn't mind it.

 

“I don't care as long as I get to see you now.” Yang whispered back. She probably figured that the some more friends where behind with the cookies hence why Ruby could smell them. But she had Ruby and Coco right now. She was the happiest since she got the cast on.

 

Sun didn't even get the time to brace himself as Ruby tackled him. Ruby started to hit Sun's chest. He began to squirm his way out of Ruby's grip. “Blake! Velvet! Just get in here! She is going to kill me!” Sun yelled as the two women began to laugh gently as they entered. Ruby looked up and saw the two new comers.

 

Ruby saw the reason she had tackled Sun in Blake's hands. The only problem being she couldn't see what type they were. Hell she didn't even know if they were for her. But if they were for Yang, well Yang would give her some anyway. She may have to wait for them to leave but she could still have some. And if they were for her than she would give them all one.

 

Ruby got up from her down position partially to let Sun up, partially so she can ask why they have cookies. Not that particularly minded. She was happy to finally have someone that wasn't family or the doctors and nurses in the room. She was getting somewhat bored.

 

Velvet smiled and wrapped Ruby in the tightest hug she could possible muster. Ruby not sure why she was being hugged she began to squirm from the contact. She could feel her gown beginning to get wet from what she could only assume was Velvet crying.

 

All Ruby knew was if Velvet was crying she was going to feel terrible. Especially if she was the cause of it. For whatever reason. Velvet was normally happy and Ruby would feel terrible if she was the cause of that emotion to be stricken from her.

 

Velvet pressed herself further as Ruby's fighting died down. Ruby quickly signed to Blake, 'Why is Velvet crying? Did her and Yatsuhashi break up?' Ruby asked thinking about all the strong words she would have with him. Or at least get someone to translate. She did not like to see any of her friends sad.

 

'I'm pretty sure she is happy to see you alive. We all are, I even convinced sun to help me make some cookies for you and Yang.' Blake signed as she handed Sun the paper plate filled with the sugary treats.

 

' _Well the record shows I would be... plus Yang said she was with Velvet and Coco before she fought Pyrrha. I hope Pyrrha is okay... she may have hit me but she still doesn't deserve to be in pain as well_ ' Ruby thought, as she began to hug Velvet. She just hugged back slightly more gentle than the death squeeze Velvet put her in.

 

Something else did click however. The cookies where for her and Yang. She got some and all she had to do was share some with her sister, that is if Yang knew about them being for her. Ruby wouldn't tell her about them but she wouldn't lie. If Yang asked she would have to tell her. Otherwise Ruby would just fake ignorance.

* * *

 

 

Pyrrha was livid. She was standing in an office that she hoped that she would never have to be on the inside again. Or at least on the side she was. She was in the middle of a meeting with her largest sponsor. And with the way the conversation was going it was going to end badly. She just hoped by the end she could keep them. If they pulled their support Pyrrha would be screwed.

 

“Miss Nikos, we are a family based corporation. Which is why we called you in here today. It has come to light that you have been abusing your girlfriend. We can not let people think we condone such actions. Do you have any thing to say about these claims?” One of the white haired women sitting in front of her said. The sheer thought of where Pyrrha knows the conversations is going is churning her stomach. If she would be able to keep down her breakfast would be an accomplishment.

 

“I doubt you would believe me if I said they were false. You've been looking for an excuse to fire me since you took over your dad's company. This just happens to be not only an easy but effective route for just that.” Pyrrha wanted to keep the Schnee's as her major sponsor but Winter and Weiss did not agree with their father's discussion to sponsor Pyrrha. And since the day they both took over they had been looking for a way to pull support from her.

 

“I agree, we really wouldn't but goes to show you, you don't know how your contract worked properly. If you would have supplied reasonable enough doubt when we confronted you we had to accept your version until it was proven otherwise.” Winter the eldest of the duo spoke up for the first time since Pyrrha walked in. Something Pyrrha loathed. Winter would be silent just observing the situation until she knew exactly how it would go if she spoke.

 

“As of now until these claims get sorted out we are withdrawing all support. I have to ask you to vacate the premises. If it is any consolation I wasn't against you or the sport. I just disliked your anger when you fought.” Winter said fixing whatever papers that were in front of her.

 

Pyrrha stood up and walked out. She felt it would be better to leave when she had some semblance of control before she lost that semblance of control and had assualt charges brought up by the Schnee dynasty. All she had to do was prevent Ruby from talking. The only problem was she couldn't get into the hospital to visit her. But at least due to her and Yang's fight the recent charges will vanish. ' _Tai will let his desire to keep his family on this side of the law that he will make sure charges won't be brought up._ ' Pyrrha thought as she stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to open so she could go and beat the shit out of the first person either dumb enough or just pure unlucky enough to challenge her to a match.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

 

Ruby looked up from her drawing. Yang had dozed off at some stage. Much to Ruby's dismay she still held the last of the cookies with a partial bite taken out of it. ' _I draw this amazing drawing and she steals the last cookie and to make matters worse she only takes a single bite!? I should, no. I must liberate that cookie from that tyrant!_ 'Ruby yelled internally as she reached over and grabbed the cookie.

 

Just as she placed part of the morsel in her mouth just to see Yang glaring at her. 'I do believe that was my cookie.' Yang said just glaring at Ruby the normal half hearted glare that Ruby knew Yang meant nothing by.

 

'Well you were asleep and I just finished your drawing and it looks late out, and I don't know if anyone came by to bring us food.' Ruby signed letting a grin develop on her face as Yang flicked her forehead as best as she could.

 

Ruby just smirked as Yang failed and barely grazed her cheek. 'I hope that cookie tastes terrible.' Yang signed as Ruby smirked and gestured to the cast. 'Ruby I can't see most of it. What did you draw?' Yang asked as Ruby quickly finished the cookie and dusted her fingers off.

 

'I re-drew your favourite picture. The one of you holding me and protecting me. I think I actually like this one more. Maybe it was just the surface that made me dislike it.' Ruby signed.

 

'Want to watch some T.V. with me? I'm sure dad will be around soon at least this way we can pass the time watching something instead of how you need to stop stealing cookies.' Yang signed gesturing towards an empty space she made for Ruby to climb into next to her. Ruby nodded as she crawled into the space provided.

 

Ruby rested her head on Yang's chest as Yang turned on the T.V. and quickly followed by the subtitles. Ruby was happy. Sure she was still under suicide watch because Dr. Ozpin still feared what she may do if she was discharged. But she still had Yang there with her. Plus she had friends who planned to visit more. Ruby didn't even notice her eyes closing, and sleep taking over.

* * *

 

 

Tai was in a position he never wanted to be in. He was staring down his mother, having to break some news to her that he would have rather not have to ever tell her. Well he had a few things he didn't want to have tell her but the fact her two eldest granddaughters where in the hospital. One from trying to hang herself again and the other from getting into a violent confrontation from fighting the first one's abuser.

 

“So, Tai to what do me and your father owe for this impromptu visit?” She spoke so gently. A gentleness that would only come about from raising children and grandchildren. She could sense something was up with him and even attempted to make it easier for him. She handed him a steaming hot mug of his favourite tea. “I know it must be troubling you. So don't think about trying to make it softer. We may be old but we can take whatever our son says.” She spoke slightly louder.

 

“That's just it mom. It is about Yang and Ruby.” Tai said putting the cup down to try and formulate his thoughts easier. He knew it may harm them. They wouldn't let it show, but he would knew it would hurt them. However his mom was just glaring at him like he had just insulted her by stopping. Even his dad began to glare at him to continue. “You both know how Ruby has been depressed and has attempted suicide. She did it again but to make matters worse it turns out Pyrrha has been abusing her. Turns out Pyrrha is on the top of the list for the reason Ruby broke her leg.” Tai said noticing his parents' expression shift, to concern. At least that was his mother's expression changed to.

 

His dad's was something far different. “Taiyang Xiao Long. You best explain that further!” He yelled at Tai making him shrink into himself. A feat most had never seen, and most won't ever see. Just like how the only people to see the elderly man's rage was limited to two people. Both of which are his sons. The rage behind his eyes, was a rage Tai hasn't seen since he revealed to them since Tai's ex-girlfriend was pregnant with Yang.

 

“From what Ozpin could reveal he knows it is Pyrrha but because someone got the word to Yang, there is no way we can bring her to justice without Yang going down as well. She ended up breaking Yang's shin. So Yang has been in the same room as Ruby. Can't even press charges for what she did to Yang because knowing Yang, Pyrrha did it in self defence.” Tai said regaining some confidence under the rage filled gaze of his father.

 

“Why are you here instead of being there with them?” His mom asked as she quickly pierced the glaring competition between the two men. She was more concerned about her granddaughters.

 

“Because I got kicked out so she could talk with Ozpin because he is acting psychiatrist for her case, and because he is fluent in sign language he has the right to kick me out. After that I went to Qrow's to see if we could piece anything together that won't blow up in Yang's face. After that he made me come here to tell you two about it. And because you both are their grandparents you can get in after visiting hours.” Tai said letting his mother hug him. It was a rare thing. He didn't need the hug, but it just helped.

 

“Heh. This reminds me. When Yang's girlfriend brought her in Yang cried for the first time in a long time. She was scared to get the x-ray by herself.” Tai muttered into the hug. Getting lost in his mother's embrace. “Goes to show you, your children are never too old to need you.” Tai whispered as she began to rub his back.

 

“I know dear. You forget we have four.” She whispered carefully. Rubbing his back.

 

“Sorry, mom. I should get back to them. I’m sure Ruby has already crawled into Yang's bed to fall asleep.” Tai said hearing a chuckle from the woman hugging him. They both knew Ruby would have definitely crawled in.

 

“Okay, just keep us up to date honey.” She said after she gave one last quick rub of his back.

* * *

 

 

Tai walked into the room that contained his daughters. To be more exact it contained his world. The only people that he could never stop worrying about. As he walked in the sight he saw brought a smile to his face. Ruby was fast asleep clutching Yang like she was a large over stuffed bear. Yang meanwhile kept some of the nutritious gruel for Ruby.

 

Yang was so enraptured with the T.V. that she didn't even notice Tai taking the seat next to her. Tai cleared his throat to let Yang know of his presence. Yang looked over and to not wake Ruby signed 'Do you want me to wake Ruby? She should be woken up soon to eat. Her doctor was very insistent.' Yang signed as Tai just sagely nodded.

 

Yang gently nudged her sleeping sister. Ruby just pulled herself closer into Yang and attempting to bury her head further into the taller blonde. Yang began to shake her slightly harder. “Come one Rubes just wake up!” Yang groaned as Ruby's bleary eyes began to open. Ready to yell at Yang for disturbing her sleep. She was so very tired after she finished her drawing.

 

Ruby sat up slightly to rub what sleep was left in her eyes. Right before she began to complain Yang pointed to the room's other occupant. Ruby's eyes followed Yang's finger to see her dad sitting down. Smiling at the sight. Before he could comment Ruby beat him to it. 'Yang is like a big teddy. Except she is also like a space heater.' Ruby signed as her stomach began to growl loudly from the lack of food in it. She turned to Yang about to ask if they brought food.

 

As if sensing Ruby's eminent question be it from the rumble of her stomach or just from knowing Ruby too well. She quickly signed 'It is on the table behind you.' Ruby turned around and saw the tray. She quickly got off from Yang's bed and sat on the other chair. She pulled the tray near her and took a bite. She scrunched her face up in disgust.

 

Tai seeing this quickly decided to answer his daughter's disgust. 'It may taste bad but it is purely what you and Yang need to eat to get better.' He began to laugh as Ruby sulked. “So what did you girls do today?” Tai asked Yang as she reached muted the T.V.

 

“Coco, Velvet, Sun and an old friend of his named Blake came by. They brought some chocolate cookies. Tried to hide them on Ruby. Ruby drew on my cast, and... Ruby stole my last cookie while I was taking a nap. Than we watched some crap and she fell asleep.” Yang started laughing as she Ruby plugged her nose as she began to eat large bites.

 

“It's not actually that bad is it?” Tai asked as Ruby let up and took another bite.

 

“No, it wasn't. Or at least when it was hot sadly that must have gone cold an hour ago. What about your day dad?” Yang asked as she looked over. As best she could to look at her dad.

 

“I just visited your grandparents and told them you both are here. They got somewhat angry at Pyrrha. But they seemed happy enough to know you are alright after fighting her.” Tai said Ruby finished the food in front of her. She quickly pushed the tray away.

 

' _I wish there still cookies_ ' Ruby thought as she brought her knees up to her chest to look at the T.V. She was glad Yang left the subtitles on. She could see Yang and their dad talking. At this point she just wanted to go back to sleep.

* * *

 

 

Blake collapsed on the couch placing her head on Sun's lap. “So... at least they both are alive. All this means is it is going to take longer to get into Ruby's pants. But at least it's not off the table entirely.” Sun joked as Blake punched him in the shin.

 

“Time and a place Sun. Right now she is in the hospital with sever depression. I’m pretty sure going from an abusive relationship to one with me. Once she feels comfortable enough than It may be possible. Until than I have as much of a chance as you do with Neptune.” Blake said as she could see Sun's face became a shade of red Blake thought she would never see on him.

 

“How do you know about that?” Sun hissed at Blake getting ready to kill her.

 

“You shouldn't keep your diary on your laptop. Once I figured out your password which is just lazy on your part. Seriously, Sun-is-the-coolest. I've had a harder time picking your old diary lock.” Blake said as she pushed Sun back down so she could get comfortable. “Don't worry. I won't tell him. I suggest working on the punctuation.” Blake said as she could feel Sun relax.

 

“If you tell him, I swear I'll let not only Ruby know but her entire family.” Sun said as Blake began to let her heavy eyelids fall. The only thought going through her mind was simply, ' _How the hell am I going to do this now. It was already difficult but now this is going to be damn near impossible._ '

 

Sun wasn't sure how long he was sitting there. It could have been ten minutes or an hour but before long he heard the soft snoring coming from Blake. He reached next to him to grab the cushion. He picked Blake's head up and placed it under her as he slipped out. As he gingerly lowered Blake's head he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

 

“That will prop her head better. Place that under her I’ll grab the blanket.” Neptune said softly. Sun took the pillow thrown at him and did just as Neptune said. Shortly Neptune came into the room holding the blanket and pulled it up to Blake's head.

 

“Sometimes I forget how easy it would be to just hold a pillow over her face as she gasps for air.” Sun said as Neptune chuckled.

 

“From yours and hers story if she died your family would be furious. They treat her like a daughter.” Neptune joked as he moved Sun out of the room. “Come on, I’m sure you're tired. But I know you also have work in the morning.” Neptune said as he ushered Sun into his old room. He doubted Blake would be up before Sun.

 

' _God Sun looks ragged. He does need some decent sleep._ ' Neptune thought as he tucked Sun into his bed. Neptune wasn't even at the door before he heard Sun's gentle snoring. ' _God damn it Sun. If you just grew up some more, I may consider dating you. After I convince you to change your password._ ' Neptune thought as he walked into his room and plopped down on his bed.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

 

_3 Weeks Later..._

 

Ruby sat on the floor, letting her pencil drag across the page. The simple transfer of the graphite to create her recent drawing. It was one Blake asked her to draw, before she went back to her's and Sun's home town. Normally Ruby would question why she just wouldn't take a photo but she was happy that Blake thought she was skilled enough.

 

Coco walked in and turned the volume down. Ruby glared at the woman. Right before Ruby was about to sign her distaste for Coco's action. But she remembered Coco couldn't read sign language. She saw Coco take a stray piece of paper she could write on. 'Yang says it is too loud and asked if I could turn it down. What is it your drawing?' Coco asked as she quickly plopped down next to Ruby.

 

She hadn't had any real conversation with the smaller brunette in a while. Since before she attempted to hang herself. In hindsight Coco still thinks it was an over reaction but at least she was out of that terrible relationship. Coco also knows that her relationship with Yang could very easily go onto the rocks if Ruby decided Coco was being toxic to Yang. Not that Coco would ever dream of being bad for Yang. Yang deserved to be as happy as she possible could.

 

'Blake asked me to draw our small group as a going away present. I hope you don't mind but I’m drawing you next.' Ruby said as she finished her drawing of Yang. She would go over it and colour them later. That would probably be the next to last thing she did. She didn't even realise Coco had written a response and slid it back to her until Coco tapped her shoulder.

 

'You don't need to draw me. I’m not that important, after all I’m new to your group.' Ruby feeling put off slightly by Coco's response quickly turned back to the conversation she was having.

 

'Your important to Yang, so as long as you are nice to her your important to the group. Now stop complaining and stay still long enough so I can get your face right.' Ruby could see Coco's face fill with a smile She looked at the drawing Ruby just started of herself. She was lost in the way Ruby started with such a few fine lines, Coco had trouble trying to see the lines.

 

Before long Coco could see Ruby swapping from one of the pencils to a thicker one. The simple fine lines began to form her head. Ruby's delicate strokes soon began to form Coco's current expression. The smiling face Ruby was positive that was the reason Yang fell for her. The smile just seemed to brighten Ruby's mood.

 

Coco got pulled from her thoughts by a loud throat clear. She looked up to see Yang standing in the doorway making her way over to the couch. “Sorry Yang. I just never realised how easy it is to get lost watching her draw.” Coco spoke ever so softly. As if her voice would disturb Ruby. She knew it wouldn't but she still kept it as low as she could.

 

“Yeah, most people don't realise it. It is spooky how good she is at it, isn't it. But you could probably get lost in some of her coloured ones. Like the one on my cast, you should see her original draft. It is beautiful. There are no other words for it.” Yang said as she pat the seat next to her for Coco to join her on the couch.

 

Coco let out a small laugh as she saw Ruby sticking her tongue out in concentration. She was dead focused on getting each and every line just right. That was were her entire focus was. Getting it just right so Blake wouldn't feel the need for getting the drawing and a picture. Even though Ruby didn't feel nearly as skilled as the automated machines, if someone thought she was than she would attempt to prove them right.

 

“Well when she is done you should ask her to let me see it. You know because my knowledge of sign is literally non-existent.” Coco said taking the seat next to Yang. Coco leaned over and kissed her cheek as the both began to watch Ruby draw to her hearts content.

* * *

 

 

Pyrrha was distraught. Some of her oldest friends began to ignore her a few weeks ago. She lost her only real source of income and to top it off, the friend she thought she would never lose was packing up what little he had left in his house preparing to move out.

 

“Come on Jaune! It has to be more than I just lost my temper. Tell me what is really that matter here!” Pyrrha yelled as Jaune tossed the final box of his possessions into the trunk of the car he was borrowing. Jaune didn't even care if he forgot anything. As far as he was concerned she could keep it.

 

“It's not Pyrrha! You betrayed all of our trust! At least Neo had the decency to break it off with Ruby before it got bad. The day after she came to her senses she broke it off so she wouldn't hurt Ruby. You however decided hey this is fun let's continue it! Normally I don't like siding with anyone except that what you did was the worst.” Jaune yelled back as he slammed the door to the car shut.

 

“Maybe at some stage we can move past this, but you practically destroyed Ruby mentally. You don't seem to get it, she just wanted love and you drove her to suicide at least once. If anything right now, you need to take a long look at yourself.” Jaune continued in a slightly lowered tone as to not disturb their neighbours any further than they already had done. Jaune had originally planned to get everything he could out while Pyrrha wasn't home but fate had a different plan.

 

“Jaune... I have nothing left. I lost all sponsors, all my other friends... if I lose you, I have nothing else. Except this place. I can't lose my oldest and best friend.” Pyrrha said like a timid little girl that Jaune was all but convinced was just an act.

 

“Pyrrha, I put every last penny I had to spare into paying off my portion of the bills. When you come to your senses and realise how you truly had everything a person could want than, I may be willing to talk to you. But you got greedy, Ruby would never have left you. But you drove her to a drastic solution. The others may not be able to ever forgive you, I know I can't for a while. We may not ever be as close as we were. I’m sure there are places you can go to talk these things out with people like you.” Jaune continued as he opened the driver side door.

 

“But for now. Please don't contact me, I need time think myself.” Jaune said as he closed the door and started the car. He drove off, and out of the rear view mirror Jaune could have sworn he saw Pyrrha starting to cry. But he steeled his nerves. This was the best for the both of them was the only thought he had as he turned the corner.

* * *

 

 

Ruby let out the biggest yawn she could. She knew she was tired. The burning sensation in her eyes begging for her to close them for a few hours was more than enough of a sign. She was just simply exhausted after finishing the drawing Blake asked for.

 

She had just finished the final stage. The colouring was done, she even got a layer of gouche onto it, to highlight some of their faces. Ruby had no idea how long it took, but when she looked around it looked as if the sun was raising and Coco and Yang had curled up the best they could on the couch. They had a spare blanket pulled up and looked like they had found amusement in watching her draw.

 

Ruby stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes to see if there was any food left for her. As she walked in she saw her dad cooking what she could only assume was breakfast for the three people. She walked up behind him and gave him a hug. She was tired but she knew he was probably far more exhausted than she had ever felt.

 

Feeling small arms wrap around him Tai turned around to see Ruby standing there rubbing her eyes with one hand. Tai quickly moved the cooking food off of the hot part of the stove to address his daughter.

 

'You know you can't keep staying up all night. It is bad for your health. But I assume it was for that drawing that nice woman asked you for.' Tai signed as Ruby nodded. 'Well I’m making breakfast. Go wake up your sister and Coco.' Tai signed as Ruby turned around to go do as her father asked.

 

As she walked in she could see Coco clutching onto Yang for dear life. Her head buried into the crook of Yang's neck to escape the dastardly rays of light coming in from the window. Ruby deciding that despite how cute it was, she had to listen to Tai. So to cut the middle ground she poked Yang's cheek, slightly harder than necessary. She knew if she didn't have Yang awake than she wouldn't be allowed to have any food.

 

Yang woke up to feel Coco's head buried into her neck and Ruby signing 'Dad made breakfast. He wants you and Coco up. Yang quickly mouthed 'Okay'

 

“Hey, Coco. If we get up we can have food. Which will probably have bacon and lots of it.” Yang barely got out as Coco's head shot up. Ruby seeing the both of them awake practically skipped out of the room to get the first shot at eating what she can of the bacon. If Ruby knew Yang than she won't see any if she was to try getting second. As she walked in she could see Tai plating up the food for all off them.

* * *

 

 

“Relax, Blake. I’m sure they will be here. Ruby still needs to give you the drawing. She hates breaking promises. Well in saying that I also thought she would leave the woman if she was in an abusive relationship but hey, goes to show you. You never truly know a person.” Sun joked as Blake sat down in the small airport cafe next to Neptune and Sun.

 

Neptune reached over and punched Sun in the arm as hard as he could as Blake slammed her foot into his shin. “And here I thought I was going to miss you. Honestly who kicks shins if your name isn't Pyrrha.” Sun continued after he let out a second loud yelp from Blake kicking his other shin.

 

“One more joke like that Sun and I’m aiming for your third leg and you should remember how good my aim is.” Blake seethed as Sun felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket with one hand and used the other to rub his recently assaulted shin.

 

“Well they lot of them are out front. So if it will please you stop kicking my shins.” Sun said standing up and smiled softly as he saw Blake relax. The made hast outside to see Ruby looking around while Yang laid back on her crutches. Velvet sat down next to Coco and Jaune. Sun whistled loudly getting all their attention as Yang poked Ruby with her crutch.

 

Ruby turned around to glare at Yang until she saw who Yang was pointing to. Ruby quickly ran up to hug Sun. “How come you are always the first she hugs?” Blake questioned as Sun began to laugh. “Seriously. I’m the one leaving and she hugs you first.” Blake continued as Sun snickered.

 

“Do I detect jealousy Blake? Because green does not look good on you. It never has.” Sun said as he felt the shiver induced from Blake's icy glare. “Just remember Sun. I never forgive and I never forget.” Blake said as Ruby quickly dashed to hug her.

 

Blake accidentally let the blush take over her face. She let it subside as She finished walking the small distance to the others. “Gonna miss you Blake. You had so much good dirt on Sun. Before you go, can we have any last morsels?” Yang joked as Blake snickered.

 

“No, Sun already wants me dead. I figured his recently changed password. Which is S-U-N...” Blake started as she handed some paper she forgot she had and a pen. “As I was saying, I have a flight but his recent password change was to S-U-N-I-S-G-I-M-P. Well that is what I changed it to/” Blake said laughing at Sun's expression going from confusion to understanding.

 

“Screw you Blake. That's why it wouldn't let me sign in.” Sun said under his breath as he heard Neptune snicker behind him.

 

Blake turned to Ruby who signed 'I managed to finish the drawing you asked for.' Ruby said producing the page. Blake unwound the page smiling at the sight. It was all of them. Yang had her arms around Coco while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Neptune was on Sun's back both smiling with a small blanket fort in the background. Velvet was sitting up front with her legs crossed braiding a flower crown. Jaune was laying in front in the pose that he dubbed 'the french girl'. Blake was in the centre, the only thing different from here normal attire was a black bow in her hair and Ruby was standing sitting next to Velvet with a sketch pad and pencils.

 

'I still think I failed at it. But if you like it than it is just me being a perfectionist.' Ruby signed looking down as Blake rolled it back up.

 

'I love it. I didn't know you knew about Sun's blanket fort though.' Blake signed as Ruby glared at Sun.

 

'He made one when I wasn't around! I’m going to kill him' Ruby signed as Yang and Blake both laughed at Ruby's comment. The simple aggression Ruby was forcing was nothing but laughable.

 

“Blake, your going to be late.” Sun said tossing Blake her other bag. “Tell, the folks I’m not a whore. I know they worry about that. Tell your folks the truth on how many times you tried to kill me and finally punch Adam in the face. He knows what he did.” Sun said as Blake quickly hugged him. “Blake? Your not trying to strangle me. Are you feeling alright? I feel like you should be trying to kill me. God damn it Blake! Try to kill me!” Sun yelled hearing a laugh from everyone.

 

He quickly looked over to see Yang signing only what he could assume was what he just yelled to Ruby. Ruby even began to laugh. As Blake disengaged from the hug she could see the people she became quite close with. And Sun. She took the second bag and began to walk back towards the door before she heard Sun yell at her.

 

She turned around getting ready to take Sun's advice and kill him but he saw Ruby running up. She jumped into Blake's arms giving her a hug that she attempted to give her all into a bear hug. ' _Come on Ruby. She is cute. But you did just get out of a relationship with Pyrrha. Screw it I’ll take my own advice I gave Yang and just ask._ ' Ruby thought as Blake released her from the hug.

 

'What was that about?' Blake asked as Ruby began to blush. She really just wanted to see if Blake was strong enough to hold her. It was simple curiosity.

 

'This may sound weird, but your pretty and I was wondering if you might want to I don't know skype or something when you get back?' Ruby signed blushing a little trying to focus on Blake's hands.

 

'Ruby, you just got out of a bad relationship. Take time by yourself. Do what you love, and draw. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll give you a kiss.' Blake signed, she barely got out as Ruby just nodded furiously. Blake leaned down and gave Ruby a kiss on her cheek as she turned around and quickly made her way to get through security so she can truly think how she just feels like she lost. How she lost the girl that plauged her thoughts morning, noon, and night.

 

All because one woman. One woman somehow infected her mind, and almost stilled one of the truly talented drawing hands this generation. How she almost destroyed Ruby's life. Blake's thoughts turned far more malicious as she placed her bags on the scanner table. To quite simply ' _Whatever happens to her, will be too good._ '

 

Ruby however felt ecstatic. If it was Pyrrha or even Neo they would have taken the lowest road they could, Blake however took the high road and kept it a simple chaste gesture. She felt a blush slowly develop as she turned around and saw red in Yang's eyes. Ruby knew this could only be a bad thing but she didn't care.

 

'What the hell was that!? I’m going to kill her!' Yang signed getting ready to charge in as best she could to skin Blake alive.

 

'No you dummy. I asked her to give me a kiss as payment. Not for the fact of asking mind you. She told me to take time and draw, and not even think about getting into a relationship. That I should stay single.' Ruby signed noticing Yang's expression relax.

 

'Come on. You dummy, we can stop by the bakery and I’ll buy you some cookies.' Yang signed as she gestured Ruby to stay in front of her. Mainly so she can keep an eye on her to see if she would stick with Blake's advice. ' _Hopefully if they ever become a thing that she kick my ass._ ' Yang thought as her and Coco began to make their way towards Coco's car.

 

 


End file.
